


The Kingdom of Crowns

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Kingdom of Crowns [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rescue, Threesome, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Jared of Kandilihar has more than enough things on his table to keep him busy. With his beautiful wife, he has managed to start to rebuild his kingdom from his father's warmongering rule and he has started to create the sort of allies that he hopes will guarantee peace for his people. The council of elders are getting concerned over Jared's lack of an heir though. By Kandili tradition, he can't have a child with his wife until his marriage is complete and they have found a husband as well. But with everything else, how is Jared supposed to find the time to woo and win a husband, let alone meet a man he can truly love? Finding his answer in an unlikely place, Jared has to figure out what to do now. He knows he could love Prince Jensen, but will Jensen's father allow Jared to woo the prince? And if so, how we he convince Jensen to leave his home to come to a broken nation? Can he convince Jensen that Jared is worth leaving it all behind? And can he convince him that a marriage between the three of them can be as strong and enduring as the traditional relationships of his own people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingdom of Crowns

**Author's Note:**

>   Thank you to the mods of the [](http://rpf-big-bang.livejournal.com/profile)[rpf_big_bang](http://rpf-big-bang.livejournal.com/) for this amazing challenge!  Also to [](http://tiggeratl1.livejournal.com/profile)[tiggeratl1](http://tiggeratl1.livejournal.com/)for her amazing artwork!  Check out her art post for all the art she did for this!!  My beta, [](http://smidgeson.livejournal.com/profile)[smidgeson](http://smidgeson.livejournal.com/)deserves a medal for this one because I sent it to her last minute and as always she kicked me into shape!  And lastly, this story is dedicated to [](http://phillydogg.livejournal.com/profile)[phillydogg](http://phillydogg.livejournal.com/) because once upon a time there was an auction for some charity thing and he bought me there and it took me this long to finish one of his ideas.  It was supposed to be 1000 words... so maybe you can think of the length as interest paid?  *hugs*  I hope you enjoy!

   


 

 [ Art Master Post](http://tigs-playground.livejournal.com/3235.html)

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Pelagia was a land of warmth and welcome, an island of high mountain ranges and salty sea breezes that brought the laughter of children and the bounty of the sea to its King and its people. His Majesty King Jared Padalecki often wished his own home land of Kandilihar had been blessed with the white shores. The different types of beauty made the journey all the more pleasant though, leaving his home in the capable hands of his beautiful queen, Danneel. Hopefully, once Jared was able to settle their alliances with the outlying kingdoms it would be safer to bring her abroad and leave the kingdom in the hands of the orators but in the two years since Jared had taken the throne he still hadn’t been able to undo the fear that the incessant warmongering of his father, the late King Gerald, had created.  
  
He couldn’t blame the neighboring monarchies for their fear and concern. Kandilihar was the largest and strongest kingdom in the Six Lakes Realm and his father had taken control of most of the kingdoms around them, demoting their kings to princes of the Kandilihar crown. Jared, ever the dutiful son, had followed his father’s orders to the letter, but in private they had argued heatedly over the proper place of Kandilihar and their neighbors in the natural order of the world.  
  
As the new king, his overtures had been met with polite skepticism across the other kingdoms but it was in Pelagia that he’d felt the first stirrings of friendship. King Alan Ackles was a brave man, and one that often thought his way around a war rather than fought his way through it. As an older child, Jared had been drawn to the diplomacy of the Pelagian King and wished time and time again that his own people could be as secure and carefree as those under the Pelagian rule. A kingdom constantly on the verge of war was thriving, to be sure, but the fear or retaliation or eventual defeat, added atop the loss of lives that harrowed the everyday people, made it an uncertain place for the peasants.  
  
Jared was changing that. When his father had passed away leaving Jared the crown, he’d locked himself in his chambers with his wife for three days and laid his heart on the line, confessing what he wanted for his people.  
  
Danneel had listened to his mad ramblings about peace and harmony and the return of the old ways, the Kingdom of Crowns and the connection that had once bound the kingdoms together. It was an undertaking that could consume his life, but he believed in the legends. And even if, he had confessed to his stunned wife, the legends weren’t true, how could it be a bad thing to want harmony with his neighbors?  
  
She’d listened at first, thinking his ramblings were nothing but the grief of his father’s passing, but he watched her eyes change as she realized it was so much more than that, that it was a lifetime’s learning and wistful longing to see his people at peace.  
  
When he was done, she’d taken his hands in hers, fallen to her knees, and kissed his palms, praying to the Jade Crown that she be a queen worthy of a man with a heart as brave and as true as his. She’d become his staunchest ally, wooing the old guard of his father’s elders with her charm and beauty, reminding them of the treasures of the world that were there for the pleasure of their leisure if they could just stop the war long enough to enjoy it.  
  
Jared had taken the young with a passion that had long been missing in the Kandili crown. He spoke to the people in earnest, sending scholars and poets across the kingdom to spread his words of peace and in the last two years had won the hearts of his people. They were no longer following him for fear, as his father had ruled, but because of his passion. They followed for love of him and the Fiery Queen, as Danneel had become known.  
  
As his party finally stopped on the plains at the outer rim of the Pelagian Castle and the surrounding city, he missed her terribly. With her fiery passion, soothing charm, and sharp wit she was an impressive diplomat. He was a lucky man to have her; a strong and loyal queen consort for his kingdom, a true friend, and they were madly in love.  
  
The only blemish in their relationship was the fact they couldn’t have children yet. As much as they would love to - even with the need to calm his neighbors Jared knew he needed to secure an heir - he was bound by his people’s customs. Of all the traditions he refused to break, this was the most important and it was one of the reasons he and Danneel had been moving among the people; his need to find a husband to wed. No matter what his need, no matter how they might want a child, Jared and Danneel were traditionally constrained from conceiving until Jared was twice wedded and the Kandilihar Triune was announced to the courts.  
  
He didn’t know any other kingdom who believed in the triune reign, but the stability of the royal family of Kandilihar had never faltered. They believed that a monarch without love was one without compassion. Each member of the King’s marriage was supposed to uphold the relationship, to supply commitment, passion, and intimacy with one another, to give where another might falter and to take where another could give.  
  
As much as he craved a child with Danneel, he craved their third more. There were times when he knew they were faltering, not in their love or their commitment to one another or their kingdom, but simply because they were both looking for something else. Some nights, as they lay in bed together, Danneel would whisper in his ear, what it would be like when their third came, when, after Jared’s heir was born, she could open her body to their third. She teased him with words of how she would welcome him before, welcome him to their bed and enjoy watching their lovemaking as her womb grew heavy with child. How she would watch their husband take Jared, running loving hands over both their bodies and how she would kiss his husband’s moans from his lips when Jared made love to him.  
  
He loved his wife dearly, and couldn’t wait until the day they were finally complete. And the day when his journeys wouldn’t be so lonely, where he could travel with one of his spouses and leave the other to rule in his stead.  
  
“Your Majesty, perhaps you should wait.”  
  
Jared ignored the words and dismounted his horse. He knew what was meant, that Jared was allowing himself a more subservient role by making himself smaller. Jared had no need for power plays or reminders of strength with the King of Pelagia though. There was no disputing the might of Kandilihar, nor of her King. He towered over most men and found that on first meetings it often hindered the course of diplomacy rather than helped. The fact that Jared was a knight, well trained and was still in battle shape, led some to believe he planned to continue with his father’s warmongering. A small show of respect to the Pelagian king just might stop such thoughts and he hoped the long correspondence with the man proved that they were truly of like mind.  
  
Jared looked back at Orator Beaver and smiled. “I came all this way to make peace, Jim, not to play whose stick is bigger than whose.”

  
The Orator laughed, one of the few men on the council that wasn’t too old to enjoy a good long journey. In fact, if his father hadn’t saddled him into a council position, Jared didn’t think Jim would have settled down at all. He was a skilled scholar, practiced in the arts of writing and oration, holding the highest position on Jared’s council. He would never have forced the older man into taking a council seat, but his father hadn’t been of the same opinion. When his father asked you to do something, you took it for the order that it was.  
  
“I don’t know many men that are brave enough to try that game with you, my Liege,” Jim replied. Although Jim’s humor was evident, Jared didn’t fail to notice the way his eyes continued to look over the countryside around them. There were ten of Jared’s bravest men at their backs, an honor guard the likes of which Kandilihar had never seen before, and yet Jim was still concerned for his welfare.  
  
“I’m safe, Jim,” Jared said, cutting through the formality. “I don’t know an assassin or soldier who could get past Kane.”  
  
There was no sign that the head of Jared’s personal guard heard him, but Jared knew that nothing passed Kane without notice. Christian Kane was a handful of years older than Jared and had been handling Jared’s training and been responsible for Jared’s safety since he’d come of age at sixteen. He was one of the few men Jared could call friend and not wonder where his allegiance lie; yet another pitfall of his father’s political legacy.  
  
“They come, Your Majesty,” Kane called out from behind Jared.  
  
Jared took a deep breath as he followed Kane’s line of sight, watching as the horses approached. A guard of eight advanced towards them with two men at its lead. Jared walked out to meet them, Jim coming to walk beside him while Kane followed a pace behind. The rest of his men stayed back.  
  
The other party stopped and the two leading men dismounted and continued on foot. The man that stopped in front of him was strong of body, with a clear eye and a friendly face. His clothes were made of fine fabric, with intricate trim work. Jared admired the fashion, if only to report back on it to his wife. He’d have to see if he could find an exotic gift to return home with.  
  
The man beside him was younger, though still older than Jared by more than a handful of years, perhaps thirty eight years. He had once been a fierce warrior before turning to politics and Jared knew Orator Morgan by reputation if not by sight.  
  
Jared nodded to the first man, “King Alan, thank you for receiving us in your fair kingdom.”  
  
The older man held his hand out, offering a temporary friendship at least and Jared took it.  
  
“It has been many years since a King of Kandilihar came in peace to our lands. Many feared it would never again be. It pleases me, to prove them wrong in my lifetime.”  
  
“It pleases me as well,” Jared said with a grin. “The journey by sea was beautiful. It’s perhaps a shameful thing that the Queen Consort Danneel wasn’t able to attend. She could certainly find a way to force peace on us just for the right to travel to your island and stare across the beaches.”  
  
“You’re a man of the sea then?” King Alan asked as men began setting up a tent. Jared’s own retainers moved from behind the honor guard to join them, preparing an outing that both Kings had agreed upon.  
  
“The sea has a beauty I cannot possibly deny, though my heart still lies in the wild woods and the soaring plains.”  
  
“Spoken like a true Kandili,” King Alan spoke, though not unkindly.  
  
“Your Majesty,” King Alan’s councilman came forward, with a bow of his head to them both. “Your tent awaits you.”  
  
“King Jared, may I introduce you to Orator Morgan.”  
  
Jared acknowledged him before nodding for Jim to come forward. “And I would introduce you both to Orator Beaver. He has been instrumental in turning the tide of my father’s politics to something more friendly in Kandilihar.”  
  
“He is a miracle worker then,” Orator Morgan said softly.  
  
King Alan’s eyes tightened but Jared smiled. “I was lucky to have him at my side. Between the Orator and my wife, the enemies of my peaceful intent had no choice but to capitulate.”  
  
Morgan smiled and King Alan seemed to relax more. “If I might, King Alan,” Jared said, taking advantage of the Orator’s unintentional opening, “I tend to be informal where I can be. My people are allowed to speak their minds to me and I appreciate their candor. From our correspondence, I believed you were of a like mind.”  
  
The King smiled as he moved into the large tent that had been erected, servants moving from the walls to come forward with steaming towels for Jared and his companions to wash away the dirt of the road. He took one with a grateful sigh, handing it back to the tanned servant when he was done.  
  
One of Jared’s servants came forward next, offering a glass of fine Ruvien wine. King Alan accepted a glass and they sipped it quietly for a few minutes, taking the morsels of fruits, breads, and cheeses that King Alan’s people had prepared.  
  
Finally the other king broke the silence. “If I may be so relaxed, Jared,” Jared nodded his head in agreement at the loss of formal title between them, “then I agree. There is no reason a relationship between our two kingdoms need be hostile. I was able to maintain the peace against your father for many years though he often chaffed at the agreements we made. When we both want peace, I think we should be able to keep it.” He took another sip of wine and smiled. “It would be a shame to deny your wife the pleasure of our fair island. I have heard many stories of the beauty of the Fiery Queen and we would be delighted to someday show her the joys of our people.”  
  
“I hope the day comes soon. As much as I enjoy traveling to other kingdoms to see the world around me, it is a hard task to leave the one you love behind.”  
  
“I had heard that you were not yet consummately married.”  
  
Jared was surprised that King Alan brought it up, but he nodded, keeping his face carefully schooled into a small smile. “Danneel and I have yet to find our triune though I have no doubt she will have scoured the countryside to find the most appropriate matches by the time I return home.”

  
King Alan laughed. “It is the joys of our wives to torment us, is it not?”  
  
Jared smiled into his cup. “Be glad you have only a wife then, Alan. Mine is tricky enough. I’m almost afraid to see what she’ll do when I find a husband as well.”  
  
Orator Beaver chuckled and soon they were all laughing together. Jim knew Danneel well after all, and he of all the others knew that what the Fiery Queen set her mind on, she got. Hopefully the future Prince Consort would be a calming influence on her rather than the other way around. Jared smiled as he drank his wine and though he had little faith in that outcome, he found he didn’t mind. He preferred his spouses feisty anyway.  
  
They spent the afternoon under the tent, away from the watchful eyes of other politicians and the spies of kingdoms that Jared had not yet been able to win over. When they had come to a moderate conclusion in their talks, the tents were packed away and Jared, along with his entourage and honor guard followed King Alan into the city and through the main gates of the castle.  
  
A large crowd was gathered at the main gates as word spread before them, and Jared watched the happy faces of King Alan’s people as they called out to him. They were a peace loving people and Alan had let it be known that Jared was there for that same purpose.  
  
He was given a wing in the castle for his entourage and guard. His own quarters were at the very end of the hall, large and tastefully decorated with a large window that opened out over the castle’s edge with a view of the steep cliff and crystal clear waters of the ocean below. He appreciated the drink that was left chilling on his table and the fresh fruit and cheeses that were made on the island. It seemed Alan was trying to show off the advantages of friendship between their kingdoms. Beyond the security of allies, Jared was more than aware of the commercial advantages of a true alliance between the two kingdoms.  
  
He stared out the window for a long while, watching the waves crash against the bottom of the bluff that his room overlooked. He had some time to spare before the formal dinner where he would be introduced to the rest of King Alan’s council. He thought of going into the city to see if he could find something for the queen consort, but decided against it just yet. He’d ask Alan later if he had someone who could lead him through the markets for something Danneel would enjoy. Until then, he lay back on the soft mattress provided him and fell asleep, listening to the crashing waves of the sea.  
  
**  
  
The feast King Alan put on was exquisite, course after course of local produce, entertainment from the best performers the king had, and the company of the king’s family and closest advisors. He met the king’s council as well, men who seemed openly cynical at first but who were giving him the benefit of the doubt while he dined with King Alan. Orator Beaver moved among the council and he had a smile as he spoke with Orator Morgan, something Jared knew meant relations were going as they had hoped. Jared’s knights moved through the halls as well, speaking with royalty and servants alike, all but Steve Carlson. Having come to the conclusion that Alan wasn’t likely to attempt to kill Jared at dinner, Kane had sent his second in command to learn more about the king and what the common people truly thought of him. No one knew better what sort of man a king really was than his kitchen staff and there was no one among them who knew how to charm them out of sweetmeats and learn the real flavor of the man they served.  
  
The Queen was a lovely hostess, asking after Danneel and the continuing search for his husband. It was, again, refreshing to have his marriage asked after when most politicians avoided the topic completely. No other kingdom continued the triune matrimonial beliefs as the Kandili did so others left the issue aside, afraid to speak up. He had no idea if it was because they feared to tread on an issue that was not to be spoken of, or if his father’s wrath after losing his wife and husband had caused it but Jared hoped his own openness would allow a more honest conversation about it. The Queen seemed fascinated by it, and he encouraged her as she quietly asked about their beliefs throughout dinner. Four of their sons and their two daughters were present as well, all as earnest and interested as their mother.

The only person Jared hadn’t seen yet was the youngest prince who was absent due to an appearance he was making at the other side of the kingdom. Jared was assured that he would meet the youngest prince the next day. He could see the anxiety in Prince Joshua’s words and he could remember all too well the last time they’d met, sitting around another treaty table with Jared still wounded from battle on his father’s behalf. Though Jared had been little more than a spectator at the event, King Alan’s oldest son didn’t seem to have forgotten him. Jared quickly assured him that he understood the need to be seen among the people and he didn’t find offense at the absence of one son when Prince Alan had so many to share.  
  
“I just hope someday I’m as blessed as you have been, King Alan, to have so many children to take over some of the responsibility,” Jared commented as the evening was coming to an end. He sat with the king and his family in their private chambers, drinking chilled wine as Prince Joshua’s wife played the psaltery softly in the corner.  
  
“It would be a lonely throne indeed if I had nothing but a crown to sit upon it with,” Alan said with a smile for his family. “I hope that you and the Queen Consort are as blessed as we have been.”  
  
“And your Prince Consort as well,” the Queen reminded him.  
  
“Of course,” Alan added immediately, “I meant no disrespect.”  
  
Jared waved his hand slightly, smiling at the King and Queen. “Of course not. I understand that our traditions seem odd to many, but we have always found that the ruling of a kingdom was better handled by three sets of hands than one.”  
  
“The idea of sharing the weight of the kingdom has its merits, but I’m not certain I have the constitution to share the rest.”  
  
Jared laughed at the King, “It’s a trial I have not yet faced, though I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
A servant came up to the king, whispering softly in his ear for a minute. The king smiled as he looked at Jared. “It seems my youngest son has finally returned. He is exhausted from the journey, but he offered to make himself available to you for a tour of the city in the morning, if it would please you.”  
  
Jared nodded. They had agreed to giving Jared a day to himself when he arrived to rest from the journey and to allow Orator Beaver to lay some of his own groundwork among the orators of the Pelagian court. “It would. The Prince seems to have read my mind actually. If I return to my Queen Consort empty handed I may very well sleep alone until I find my Prince Consort.”  
  
“My son will not disappoint. If there is a place to see in the city, he knows it.”  
  
“I’ve heard he spends a lot of time with the people.” Jared had studied the family before making the journey and while the family was held in high regard by the people, the youngest son was absolutely adored. He was known for being impulsive but he was the sort of man who stopped to lend a hand to local farmers when they were in the middle of harvest or threw himself into harm’s way to save a stranger from harm.  
  
King Alan sighed, but there was amusement behind it. “My son spends as much time out in the city as he does inside the castle walls. I’m not certain he remembers what being a prince means some days.”  
  
“Until he comes home and tells you the work he’s been doing,” Joshua added to the King’s words. There was obviously a strong relationship between the oldest and youngest princes.  
  
Alan laughed. “He does have a way of seeing things.”  
  
“I’m looking forward to meeting him,” Jared said honestly. “My father mentioned your family often after his last visit, but only your oldest son.”  
  
“I can’t imagine your father had much good to say of us,” Alan said. Joshua’s mouth dropped open in surprise but Jared just shook it off.

“He spoke highly of you actually. If you weren’t a strong sovereign he would have overrun your nation immediately. I was just curious why he never mentioned the rest of your family. He was very thorough in his lectures on the Six Lakes sovereigns.”  
  
“It was a shame you never came to Pelagia after we signed the first treaty. Why is it you never returned with his diplomatic parties over the years?” Alan asked.  
  
Jared nodded, smiling softly. “He would never give his enemies the chance to kill me. He believed that once we settled the treaty with Pelagia that my appearance here would be too tempting for his weaker allies who might think to curry favor with another monarch.”  
  
“A wise man, though ruthless,” Alan commented. “I let him know that my heir was strong and capable of following in my stead should the need arise. The rest of my family I kept from him as much as I could.”  
  
Jared bowed his head slightly, recognizing the trust that Alan was once again showing him, “You honor me.”  
  
Alan smiled, nodding slightly. “I admit that when you took your father’s crown I was fearful that you would be just like him. From your first letter, however, I believed we could do great things together for our people. I didn’t look for friendship from our first meeting, but I am certainly grateful for it.”  
  
“As am I.”

 

 

  
  
  
The morning dawned bright and lovely and Jared enjoyed the breakfast that had been sent to his rooms as he sat at a table next to the large window overlooking the ocean. The harbor was off in the distance, but he could see the ships moving in and out, some were obviously trading vessels, dressed up in the design and make of their homeland, while others were small fishing boats. The beach was alive with activity but it was the private beach that Jared found himself watching.  
  
The castle and main gates of the city were both set up on a high cliff, making invasion from the ocean an unlikely event, the streets that led up to it gave the King and his knights the ability to pick off any intruders as they came to siege. It was the real reason why Jared’s father hadn’t laid out an attack, instead forging an unsteady alliance with King Alan. He could have overrun them eventually, but it would have cost them dearly and there were other kingdoms to conquer back then. Jared was simply grateful his father hadn’t lived long enough to decide Pelagia was worth attacking.  
  
The only compromise to the castle’s protection was a small private beach set aside for the King’s family. A hidden stair was built into the walls and through it the family could find peace in the ocean’s waves. It was a steep stair and narrow enough that you couldn’t go down two in a row and it was constantly watched by four guards. The beach itself was protected by an ocean ridge that rose a few feet above the water’s surface two miles into the water, making it impossible for large boats to come far enough in to anchor.  
  
The king had offered Jared the use of the beach, another show of trust in him that left Jared feeling slightly stunned. Maybe Alan was doing it for that reason, but Jared had little enough friendship in the alliances he’d been able to hammer out so far and the thought that there would perhaps be a real connection between their two kingdoms made Jared smile. He wished Danneel was there to talk with, to share with, but even as he thought about it he knew her words already, could envision her joy as clearly as his own.  
  
A sharp knock on the door had Jared turning away from the window. The knock was unmistakably Kane’s, strong and straightforward and just like the man himself. If there was a fault in the knight, it was that in his unswerving loyalty his passions sometimes got the best of his tongue. Thankfully, there wasn’t much that could best his sword so his words were often given more leeway than other men’s.  
  
“Come,” Jared said as he looked away from the window and into the mirror in his room one last time. The weather was warm in Pelagia and instead of the heavy jackets and furs he’d had to don for his last travels Jared was in light linens with his collar open wide. His own people were rather forthcoming with their approval of the physical form but other nations were not, so he gave himself a gentle reminder not to take the shirt off, no matter the heat of the day.  
  
“My King,” Kane said, bowing formally before Jared, letting him know without words that there was a visitor there. It was a practical reminder, as Kane wasn’t just a guard but one of the few men Jared could honestly call a friend. Their private conversations sometimes turned to subjects that would make an orator speechless to hear. “His Highness Prince Jensen has arrived to take you on a tour of the city.”  
  
“Please, escort him in,” Jared said as he took a seat at the table, preparing to offer the prince a drink to toast their possible alliance and to get a feel for the young man before he followed him into the city.  
  
He had both cups poured when he heard Kane leading the prince in. He turned around to find Prince Jensen Ackles standing before him, clothed in similar fashion to him. The prince bowed low, “Your Majesty,” he hailed in a pleasant, lilting voice.  
  
Jared took a deep breath before bowing his head slightly in return, unable to trust his voice. The man before him, the young prince they had all been talking about was older than Jared had expected to see, only a few years younger than himself. His body was strong and fit and there was a quiet strength in his eyes that nearly staggered Jared. His jade eyes - the color of Jared’s crowning jewel - danced in the open light of the window behind him, staring back at Jared with open curiosity. Prince Jensen’s lips looked soft and tender and Jared wanted to run his fingers across them to see if they were as velvety as they seemed. Freckles decorated his fair skin and flowed down into his shirt and Jared had to fist his hands to keep from pushing the fabric away to see where they wanted to lead him.  
  
He cleared his throat softly and reached for a cup, offering one to Jensen. “To our alliance,” he said softly.  
  
The prince took the cup and bowed his head at the toast. “And to a fruitful day in the city.”  
  
They drank in silence and when Jared put his cup down he felt a little steadier. “Thank you for agreeing to give me a tour. Your father said you were traveling and I know how tiring that can be.”  
  
Jensen smiled at him and Jared couldn’t imagine anything he wouldn’t agree to just to keep him smiling. He really hoped the rumors about the young prince were all false because if he was as good hearted as the people made him out to be Jared wasn’t sure he’d survive the day.

“It can be a little tiring but I keep good company when I’m on the road and I’ve got no complaints.”  
  
“A wife?” Jared asked, though he was certain the king would have mentioned it the night before.  
  
“My people,” Jensen countered easily. “My father says you’re the type of man that doesn’t need formality. Is that so?”  
  
Jared nodded and Jensen crossed his arms over his chest. “Then I won’t stand on it either. My people are afraid of you. You came in with knights of great renown, mostly for the deeds they committed under your father’s rule. Have you come to terrorize the city, to show us how strong you are, or to forge a real alliance?”  
  
Jared smiled at the straightforward words and tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he spoke the words that had almost become a mantra. “I’m not my father. I fought his wars, but they were not the ones I would have picked.”  
  
“Which would you have picked?”  
  
“None. I have a wife and that’s enough of a battle for me.”  
  
Jensen looked down at that comment and Jared could see the faint coloring of his cheeks. It was an odd combination, the almost confrontational question about his intentions towards the kingdom and the shy behavior when Jared commented on personal matters. “If she comes to visit your fair city, you’ll understand.”  
  
“The reputation of the Fiery Queen is well known. They say she’s as beautiful as she is skilled.”  
  
“In every way,” Jared quipped because it was too tempting to see the blush stain the prince’s cheeks again.  
  
“I meant her political prowess is well known, as is her kindness for her people.”  
  
Jared smiled fondly at the words. “The rumors don’t do her justice, though I have heard the same about you.”  
  
“I’m certainly more at home in my people’s taverns than at the tables of the court. If you would like, I can teach you about my people, not what you see here,” he indicated the castle. “Leave your men behind and travel with me today and I’ll show you the real Pelagia.”  
  
Jared wanted nothing more than to do just that, spend time alone with Jensen, get to know the man and the contradictions he’d already seen in him. Yet he was a king on foreign soil. “I can’t travel alone with you, no matter how much I might enjoy that,” Jensen nodded as if he’d expected that answer, though the tension in his shoulders made Jared think he was disappointed as well, “however I think I can trust myself in your hands with just Kane to guard me.”  
  
Jensen nodded then, a small smile on his face. “Then allow me to send for the horses and we’ll make our way out to the town.”  
  
Jared followed Jensen out into the hall where he stopped, watching as Jensen approached a man with short cropped hair. The blond leaned his head in towards Jensen and nodded sharply before his eyes took in Jared’s appearance. He glanced to the side to give Kane an appraising look as well, before moving down the hall.  
  
“His guard?” Jared asked as Kane stepped up to his side.  
  
Kane nodded. “Chad Murray. He’s got a strong reputation. He’s fought when Pelagia went to another kingdom’s call, but from what I’ve heard, his retribution when it comes to the young prince is unparalleled. It would be best to make sure you don’t anger him.”  
  
“You worried about your job, Kane?”  
  
The knight smiled, “I’ve still got a few years before I have to worry about the whippersnappers taking a shot at me and to be honest, Your Highness, you can’t buy loyalty like he’s got.”  
  
Jared ignored the title Kane addressed him with. He was no longer a prince but Kane wasn’t above reminding him of the days when he was; of the days when Jared had trained hard to be a knight and Kane had kicked him to the floor over and over again. He had beaten Jared black and blue too many times to count, but each time Jared knew it was the fear of losing Jared that drove him. Kane needed to make sure Jared wasn’t just capable, but that he was an excellent soldier in case Kane ever missed something. Jared knew exactly the type of loyalty Kane was talking about with Murray. “Sounds like someone else I know,” Jared said with a smile  
  
Kane shook his head. “No idea what you mean, Your Majesty.”  
  
Jensen walked up to them, smiling softly. “Murray, my guard, will have the horses ready for us by the time we get to the gates.”  
  
“Prince Jensen, this is Kane, my guard. Please know that when you travel with me, he will hold your safety as dearly as he holds mine.”  
  
Jensen smiled at the other man, nodding his head in acknowledgment. “Then we have no need to worry, with Kane and Murray to watch over us today.”  
  
**  
  
The stables were well kept and their horses were waiting for them when they arrived. Jared looked over his mare, not at all surprised to see that the handlers were eyeing her warily. She wasn’t an easy horse to handle and she had a tendency to bite anyone other than Jared who touched her.  
  
Kane checked his own stallion and they were both well cared for. Jared smiled over at Kane as they mounted up, before turning his eyes to Jensen as he swung gracefully up into his saddle. Jensen leaned forward, whispering into the horse’s ear, patting the mane lightly and the horse whinnied to him. Jared had never seen anything as magnificent. When he looked up, Murray was watching him with a scowl. He held his eye for a moment and then the knight was climbing up into his own saddle. Jared looked back at Kane who gave a small shrug that Jared knew well enough to read as an ‘I told you so’. He bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. Kane had been right.  
  
“Are you ready, Your Majesty?” Jensen asked as Jared pulled his mare away from the stable.  
  
“I thought we agreed to be casual? My name is Jared.”  
  
Jensen nodded as his stallion danced slightly under his hand. “I didn’t want to presume, Jared.”  
  
He knew he should stop himself, but he couldn’t. He moved closer to Jensen and smiled when he was close enough to whisper. “I think you’ll find that with me, you can presume anything you want. You’d probably be right.” And there was the blush that he was looking for. “Now what sights do you have planned for me this morning?”  
  
Jensen shook his head as he led his horse away, the pressure of his knee directing the stallion to his whims. “I believe my father said there was some talk of a Queen Consort who needed a shiny prize or your welcome home would be in doubt.”  
  
“True enough.”  
  
Jared laughed and Jensen smiled in return. “ To the markets then.”  
  
The ride with Jensen and the two knights was pleasant. The castle gates were open and people made their way in and out of the castle to the main part of the city without commotion. He could see the surprise at some points, where people noticed the finery of the horses and their riders. When the people saw Jensen though their uncertainty turned to smiles and Jensen waved as they called out his name. Murray rode close by his side, watching and making sure there were no dangers to the prince, even though there was no sign of it. Jared approved of the devotion and he followed behind Murray with Kane at his side.  
  
Once they were past the castle gates the road opened up slightly and Murray dropped behind his prince as Jensen turned around and looked at Jared. He motioned for Jared to ride beside him and he trotted forward to join him.  
  
“The market is on the east side of the city,” Jensen said as they moved away from the narrow thoroughfare and into more open walkways. To the left of the main road the streets were lined with shops and Jensen led him that way. “Is there something specific you’re looking for?”

Jared shook his head. “Danneel is appreciative of beauty in all its forms. My only thought was to look for something unique to your people.”  
  
“I’m sure we can find something.”  
  
Knowing that Jensen was familiar with his people, Jared was curious about what sort of places he knew best. “Is there anything you would suggest personally?”  
  
“I have a few friends we could visit.”  
  
They traveled through the established buildings and moved into the area where the proper market was held.  
  
They stopped as a proprietor came forward to speak to Jensen and Jared watched as he leaned down, speaking softly to the man. Jared looked around as the prince conversed, trying to give him some privacy. There was a feel to the people there, an air of prosperity that came from a land that was whole. His own people were still fearful of another warrior king, though he’d given two years to change that perception already. They were still in mourning for the men that would never come home, though the wars were over. It made his heart sore to know the difference, to see it as he rode through another king’s people.  
  
“Jared?” He turned to look at Jensen and the young prince had a hand full of something. “Here is the first test to see how much you trust me,” he said with a smile as he handed the wrapped item over to Jared.  
  
“What is it?” Jared asked, though the smell was sweet and spicy.  
  
“Trust me.” Jensen unwrapped his own and took a bite, eyes closing as juice dribbled over his lips and down his chin. Without opening his eyes, Jensen’s tongue licked across his lips, clearing them of the remaining juice and Jared had to tighten his grip on the reins to keep from moving closer. Jensen wiped his hand over his chin, and then opened his eyes to take another bite.  
  
Out of self-preservation, Jared brought the morsel to his own lips, better to die of food poisoning than a sword through his heart because he couldn’t control himself and Murray had to kill him for touching the prince in public. Jared groaned as soon as the taste filled his mouth; sweet breads and tangy fruit and some spice he couldn’t name tangled over his tongue.  
  
He looked at Jensen who was smiling broadly. “What do you know, you trust me after all.”  
  
He wanted to say ‘to the ends of the world’, but his mouth was full which he decided was really for the best.  
  
Jensen laughed as the proprietor handed him a wrapped package which he stored in his saddle bags. “More, for later,” he clarified as he started to move them along. “If I’m not mistaken you still have to find something to bring home to your wife.”  
  
Jared stopped his mare where they were, trying to calm the sudden rush of his heart. Jensen stopped moving as soon as he realized Jared wasn’t at his side, but he waited, as if he could sense that what Jared needed was a moment to get his wits about him.  
  
Jared now knew just what he needed to bring home to his wife, but somehow he figured it would be best to play it out a little longer and be certain.  
  
“Yes, Danneel will be angry enough to have missed the sweet breads.”  
  
“I have another friend you must see then.”  
  
It didn’t take long to find the woman and when Jensen got down from his stallion Jared followed. The stand was full of jewelry and strange displays of cut and uncut stones. The workmanship was stunning and he walked from piece to piece, thinking of his beautiful wife. What finally caught his eye was a set of intricately woven chains, set in uncut jade and polished green sea glass. The set included a beautiful necklace and delicate earrings as well as a hair piece he knew his wife would adore.  
  
He couldn’t help but notice how strikingly the rest of the set would go with Jensen’s eyes, as well.  
  
“I’ll take the set,” Jared said to the craft woman. “And the other pieces as well. The necklace and wrist guards.”  
  
Beside the pieces he was looking at for his wife was a leather braided necklace and pair of leather wrist guards that had matching stones to the first set but was more masculine in design.  
  
Jensen frowned as he watched the transaction. “I thought you were buying for your wife?”  
  
“I am, but perhaps I’m trying to buy favors in advance. I will have a husband someday and it would be well to be able to give both my Queen Consort and my Prince Consort a matching set.”  
  
Jensen nodded at that, though he frowned. “You’re certain the Fiery Queen won’t have your head for thinking of the man you have not yet met when buying a gift for her?”  
  
Jared laughed. “My Queen is ready to meet her new husband. If I weren’t thinking of him, trying to find him, she would be upset.”  
  
“I didn’t think a king of Kandilihar would be looking to find a husband in a foreign land. I’ve never heard of a Kandili King marrying a foreigner,” Jensen commented.  
  
Jared sighed. “It isn’t proper, but then again I’ve done nothing but improper things since I took my father’s throne. Imagine, I actually wanted peace instead of war?”  
  
Jensen laughed then and Jared couldn’t help but marvel at the way it made the world seem lighter. He shook off the fancy then as they continued to walk through the crowd with Kane and Murray behind them, leading their horses as they watched. Jared found a few bolts of fabric that he thought Danneel would like so Jensen made arrangements to have them taken to the castle by the end of the day. He also found dainty slippers that would match the bolts of fabric and Jensen pointed out another hair piece that would suit Danneel beautifully.  
  
When they were done, they made their way to the water front where Jensen procured lunch for them. He surprised Jared by pulling him down to sit in the sand with him as they ate. The breeze was cool but the sun was warm and they talked softly about the expectations of their people and how they both hoped the peace of the Six Lakes Realm held. Jared was doing his best to make people see him as a peaceful ruler, but he feared that others might try to carve up a little of his empire for their own, thinking him too weak to take action just because he didn’t feel the need to expand past the Kandilihar borders as his father had. Jensen spoke of the sovereigns he knew and which he thought were capable of war and which he felt were ready for peace. The list of people capable out weighted the other, but so far no one seemed to be making efforts to inflate their armies.  
  
When lunch was done Jensen led them back towards the castle though they walked through streets that held permanent establishments. The buildings were nicer and families moved along the way. Respectable businesses lined the streets and it was there that Jensen seemed to start getting what Jared felt were more appropriate responses for his station. Men and women still called him by name, but they nodded respectfully to him, most of them bowing as was fitting for peasantry who came across a prince.  
  
The day was peaceful and Jared took time to clean himself up properly before going to dinner with the court. He knew at the marketplace that he wanted to court Jensen, but after the rest of the day he was ready to make the first move. It was terrifying, not only for the personal ramifications, but for the treaty as well. If Alan took his request to court Jensen the wrong way then their alliance could end before it officially began. As much as he would give to keep that from happening, he wasn’t willing to give up the chance to have Jensen at his side.  
  
If anyone noticed Jared’s growing anxiety at dinner no one said anything. They ate with the full court again and though Jensen was there he was at the far end of the table and Jared didn’t have his company to keep him occupied. Joshua was a fine dinner conversationalist but it wasn’t the Heir Apparent that Jared wanted to be speaking with. Jared ached to be with Jensen and watching him politely refuse the interest of several of the serving girls, even if their tones were teasing and the interaction was obviously familiar, wasn’t helping his plight at all.  
  
When dinner finally came to a close, Jared asked Alan for a moment of privacy and they walked into Alan’s study together.  
  
“My son spoke well of your tour of the city,” Alan said as they sat down across from another. He poured brandy into two glasses and gave one to Jared. “He said you found something special to take back to your Queen Consort?”  
  
“Yes,” Jared said, taking a deep breath to steel himself for what he was going to say. He pushed aside the doubt, that he was moving too fast, that he was possibly causing unnecessary trouble for his kingdom if Alan reacted badly, but even though Danneel would likely strangle him for it he knew he couldn’t hold his tongue. Jensen would always be at the back of his mind if he didn’t make the attempt. He just had to have faith that Alan would let him explain his intentions. “I found my husband.”  
  
“What?” Alan’s eyes widened at the news.  
  
“I would like to send for my Queen to meet him before I work out the final details, but I have finally found him.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t marry foreigners?”  
  
Jared nodded as he sipped the brandy from his glass to hide his smile at the comment that mirrored the king’s son. “It isn’t common practice though it isn’t against the law. The council frowns upon marital contracts outside of our country but my wife is Kandili as my heirs would be so there can be no objection on that basis. In fact I’m hoping to throw in the strengthening of an alliance with the match.”  
  
King Alan stood up suddenly and Jared knew he understood perfectly well what he was asking for.  
  
“Say it clearly for me King Jared, because there can be no mistake in this.”  
  
“I’m asking for the right to court your son, Prince Jensen.”  
  
Alan turned and walked across the room but Jared could see the tension in his back and shoulders as he stood there, looking out the window across the ocean. “What if I say no?” Alan asked. “What becomes of our alliance if I refuse to use my youngest child as a pawn?”  
  
“Your answer will not affect the alliance. Jensen’s hand isn’t a bargaining chip, though I would be stupid not to act like it is with my council. It would be in his favor, should he consent, to make the court see him as a necessity and not as a whim.”  
  
“And yet he is.”  
  
Jared shook his head. “No. It might be sudden, but my interest in him is not a whim. I could see in just a few minutes why your people adore him. I have time to work on this treaty with you, to seal our alliance before I must return to my kingdom. If you agree to let me court him, and if my wife is in agreement, then I will do just that. If he doesn’t feel the same way that I do, then it ends there without retribution.”

Alan listened without interrupting, and then looked back at Jared. “And?”  
  
“And if he agrees, he’ll become my Prince Consort, the third of my triune. He is the seventh child of a king here, but as the Prince Consort of Kandilihar he would be the second most powerful man in the Six Lakes Realm. I can give him everything.”  
  
“I-” Alan stopped at the soft knock at the door. “Enter,” he called out to the interruption. The only people who would come into the king’s study knew that he was with the Kandili king so it had to be someone the king trusted.  
  
When the door opened, Jensen came in, eyes finding Jared’s instantly. Jensen smiled softly at him, nodding his head in acknowledgement before moving to his father’s side. Jared couldn’t hear what was whispered between father and son but he knew he was the topic from the way Alan looked up at him.  
  
“My son,” Alan said, giving Jared a meaningful look, “is worried for your health after your vigorous day. He thinks we should table our talk of politics until tomorrow when you are well rested from your venture into the city today.”  
  
“If it pleases you, King Alan,” Jared said formally. Whatever casual nature their relationship had begun to take was suddenly thrown askew when Jared asked for the right to court Jensen.  
  
“I’m not certain what would please me, King Jared,” Alan answered. He turned towards Jensen, smiling at his concerned look. “Get some rest son. King Jared was interested in seeing more of our country in the morning before we begin talks again tomorrow night. I promise not to overtax him and make you late for your usual morning haunts.”  
  
Jensen smiled at his father, and then looked over at Jared. “Goodnight, King Jared. In our country, we wish fond thoughts to those going to bed, but after the day’s conversation I think I’ll wish you something of your own country. May your morning bring more friends than foes.” he said softly.  
  
Jared bowed his head at the phrase, wondering how Jensen knew of it. He ignored the thought as Jensen closed the door though, because Alan’s look was speculative and he felt like something had change in the few minutes Jensen had been there.  
  
“If you ask for his hand, and he says no, then it ends there.” Alan demanded softly.  
  
Jared nodded, hoping that his eyes showed his sincerity alongside the wild hope that he might have Jensen as his own. “Of course.”  
  
“He has the right to make up his own mind about this. He would make a good king for any kingdom, and he has a heart that could heal one as wounded as yours. I don’t like the idea of this and it feels too much like a bargaining point, but I know my son. No matter what his answer is when you ask, I know there is at least interest on his part right now. He would not have come to check on you tonight if it wasn’t so.”  
  
Jared nodded, pleased to hear the father’s words but knowing he had to make Alan understand. “As much as I want to make him my Prince Consort, I would not willingly destroy the chance of an alliance between us.”  
  
Alan nodded. “I believe you, King Jared,” he said with a soft, tired sigh. “It is in Jensen’s hands then. What will you do next?”  
  
“First I have to send for my wife. Our tradition doesn’t allow the Queen Consort a choice in the Prince Consort, but as she would marry him as well I couldn’t in good conscious do this without her approval. I love my wife deeply and I want her opinion before I court him. And while we wait for her, I hope we can settle this alliance, so that you know my intentions are honest.”  
  
“I see. So you won’t tell him yet.”  
  
“Not until after I have Danneel’s consent, no. Thank you, King Alan. I came here looking for peace and never thought to find a man I could take home to be the Prince Consort. You honor me by allowing me to court your son.”  
  
Alan let out a deep breath. “I want to see my son happy. If you can do that for him then I would consider you a friend. If you do otherwise, understand, it will not be Murray’s wrath that you need fear.”  
  
As far as threats went, it wasn’t the worst Jared had heard but he took it to heart far more than any other. “I will treat him as the treasure he is and I know Danneel will adore him when she meets him.” He took a deep breath as he moved towards the door, and then stopped, feeling the need to leave the king with a simple reminder. “You have no need to fear for him, King Alan. I am not my father.”  
  
When the door swung closed he was greeted by Kane, waiting guard outside. “I need you to be swift my friend.”  
  
“What am I doing now?”  
  
“I need you to deliver a letter to our Queen and bring her back here as soon as you possibly can.”  
  
“Why?” Kane was one of the few people who could get away with questioning his command and Jared smiled at him for it.  
  
“I would like her to meet our future husband.”  
  
Kane stopped but Jared continued walking forward. As tense as he’d been after the meeting with Alan, the litany of cursing that drifted up the halls had him laughing long before he found his own bed.

 

 

  
  
The next morning Jared followed Jensen out to the docks. They watched the trading vessels come in and Jared was happy to see one of his own doing business there. The men who were representing his kingdom were rough, as most sailing men were, but they were fair in their dealings and Jared felt pride in that. There were few enough sailors among his people. A mostly landlocked country, what Jared knew about the oceans and sailing were from books. He envied the sailors their freedom, but the one day journey down the coast on a boat was enough for him. As beautiful as the ocean had been, he’d been more than happy for solid earth beneath his feet.  
  
By the afternoon, he knew more about the port than he thought he could possibly remember. King Alan hadn’t lied when he said Jensen would make a good king. He knew the importance of the trade that came into his kingdom and how to best use it to their advantage. He was surprised to find out that the shrewd deal that Alan had pounded into his father two years before his death had actually been Jensen’s, a tough trade agreement on mineral shipping from Kandilihar and the import of oils, foods, a minerals that couldn’t be found in his kingdom.  
  
The late afternoon talk with Alan went better than he’d hoped. If either of the head orators noticed the slight strain between the two kings neither commented and Jared trusted Jim to do what he needed to do to ensure the council saw Jared as a king who came with compassion, not to conquer. Jensen seemed to notice the formality that was between them but before Jared left that night, Alan had once again started dropping the formal title. When he offered to entertain Jared further in the family study Jared declined, not wanting to intrude too much on Alan’s hospitality.  
  
Without Kane to entertain him though he was jumpy and uptight. He needed to move so he got out and walked the halls of the castle until he found himself up on the walls themselves. Guards moved back and forth and Jared approved of their deployment and movements as he walked silently with Carlson trailing behind him.  
  
“Are you lost, Your Majesty?”  
  
Jared was surprised to be addressed while he walked the walls but when he looked he realized it was Jensen’s guard, Murray.  
  
“No, I’m not lost,” Jared replied with a smile. “I just needed some air. I’m far more used to spending my day on a horse than with the courts.” It wasn’t entirely honest, since he spent a good deal of time with his council now a days, but he’d always been a hands on leader and his people were partially nomadic. Some tribes had become settled over the generations, making up cities and towns, while others still moved with the herds, coming in to trade and catch news. Their trade fairs were well renowned throughout the Six Lakes Realm and even warring kingdoms sent men to trade what they could. Jared needed to get out of his head tonight though, to keep his thoughts from the dreadful fear that he was going to ruin the courtship without Danneel’s hand to guide him or Kane’s obnoxious humor to remind him of who he was.  
  
Murray smiled at that. “I’m lucky that Prince Jensen rarely stays inside the castle walls.”  
  
Knight though he was, the smile was too familiar and a part of Jared was starting to seethe at the idea that maybe Murray had a reason to be so familiar with the prince.  
  
“You are lucky to have such a noble prince,” Jared chided, “whether he stays inside or not.”  
  
Murray’s eyes turned colder as he looked at Jared and he was suddenly very aware of his dangerous position in the castle. “Perhaps you would like to have such a ‘noble prince’ as well? For a visiting king here for diplomatic reasons, you seem to be straying into the realm of inappropriate attention in regards to the prince.”  
  
“Do you judge me?” Jared wasn’t angry at the insinuation. He was far too used to people making the wrong assumptions about him because of his father. Only this time the knight wasn’t far from the mark.  
  
Murray shook his head. “I simply observe and defend. Should such a time come that I need to act, judgment will be left for the king. He has never yet claimed my sword arm to be wrong.”  
  
He walked away then, the threat hanging in the air. Jared felt Carlson moving behind him and held a hand up before the other man could speak. “He is in the right to speak,” Jared said softly. He hadn’t announced his intention to woo Jensen so there was no reason for Murray to believe he had honest intentions. No matter how the words stung, Jared had no right to call the knight out for it.  
  
He continued his walk on the walls until his mind finally settled. It wasn’t much, but he thought about the small gifts he’d managed to buy his wife to show his affection and he hoped the small pieces he’d bought for Jensen would someday be just as well received.  
  
**  
  
Jared watched the ocean through the window of his suite with a soft sigh. The negotiations with Alan were going well, though Jim wasn’t happy with him at the moment. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d asked the king to court a husband in his kingdom or what it could have done to their negotiations, but he was staring at Jared with thinly veiled anger. And he didn’t know the whole of it yet.  
  
“You asked for what?”  
  
“I believe you forgot a ‘Your Majesty’ in that question.”  
  
“Don’t play with me, Jared. When exactly did you decide to risk your kingdom’s future for the sake of a bedmate?”  
  
Jared clenched his fists and took a deep breath. “Not a bedmate, Jim.” The orator stopped to look at him and he could see the moment Jim realized how much it mattered to him. “I asked him for the right to court my Prince Consort.”  
  
“When did you ask?”  
  
“The third night we were here.”  
  
“Stars above, Jared, what were you thinking?”  
  
Jared took a deep breath. The question wasn’t unexpected any more than the anger was. He’d been walking a tight rope with Alan ever since he asked his permission. The negotiations had been tricky to begin with, though they’d both come together for peace, the signing of treaties was always much more difficult than the intent that went behind them. It was why Jared and Alan had agreed to meet with just their lead orators the first day, able to discuss the things that really mattered to each king before it was turned over into the hands of the rest of the council. When Jared asked to court Jensen though, Alan suddenly tried to play his hand harder, tried to force Jared into a position of weakness. He wouldn’t put up with it and when Alan had pressed hard enough Jared had snapped, practically growling across the table that his kingdom was willing to pay for the services and materials rendered, but they weren’t paying for part of the crown itself. He wanted to think it was unconscious on Alan’s part, that he was trying to make Jared pay for trying to steal his youngest son away, but he didn’t know for certain. Alan stopped once Jared mentioned it though.  
  
“Who is it, Jared?” Jim finally broke the silence.  
  
Jared looked out the window and shook his head. “He’s beautiful, beautiful and honest and so damn warm. He could do amazing things if given the chance, and I can give him that. I have an entire kingdom that needs healing and he could do it, Jim. I know he could.”  
  
“Does this dream man have a name?”  
  
Jared opened his mouth to answer, but a sharp knock at the door made him stop. “Come.” He didn’t want to interrupt the conversation his orator once he started. It would be better to let Jim get the yelling out of the way in private where he wouldn’t have to remind him that he was the king and no longer the wayward pupil he’d once been.  
  
Carlson came in, bowing formally. “Your Majesty, Kane has returned. He and the Queen Consort are with King Alan and his family in their chambers.”  
  
“Why was she taken there instead of here?” Jared demanded as he began walking to the door.  
  
“From my understanding, My Lord, it was the Queen Consort who asked to see King Alan and have word sent to you.”  
  
“Dani, what are you playing at?” he asked no one. They all knew him well enough not to try to answer for her.  
  
The walk was quick and he barely had to nod before the guard was opening the door to the king’s private suite. The informal sitting room was where Jared had spent most of his evenings so far and it was comfortable, spacious enough for the entire royal family and their offspring without feeling overdone.  
  
The entire family was there, with one notable exception, standing before his Queen with Kane a step behind her. Jared could see from the tension in his shoulders that Danneel must have been teasing him relentlessly since Kane had gone to her. Kane was one of the few knights that had not yet taken a wife and Danneel was busy trying to find him a suitable match when she wasn’t trying to find Jared a husband.  
  
“Wife, what a surprise,” his voice chided her behavior but he knew it was spoiled by the smile on his lips.  
  
Danneel turned to look at him and her smile brightened the room. As improper as it was, she ignored the others and came sweeping up to him, the train of her green gown rolling behind her like the hills she so loved. “Husband, it is good to find you well.”  
  
He shook his head as he tipped her chin up, kissing her forehead lightly in greeting. “How should I rule a kingdom when I can’t rule my own wife?”  
  
Her smile grew wider. “Perhaps you need to find help.”  
  
The clearing of a throat saved him from having to answer her. He looked over at King Alan and the man was smiling knowingly at Jared. For some reason, he felt the tension between them finally melting away completely and he let out a deep breath. “King Alan, I see you’ve met the Queen Consort.”  
  
Alan’s smile widened. “I can see now why the market was of such importance to you.” Jared bowed his head slightly, laughing softly.  
  
“Yes, Kane said there was something special you wanted to bring home to me,” Danneel said sweetly, “something you discovered among the stalls of the marketplace.”  
  
“Perhaps you’d like to come get settled in our rooms so I can tell you more,” Jared offered.  
  
“Please, relax a while. We will have a special dinner tonight, to honor your visit. Perhaps by then my youngest son will be available to meet you, Queen Consort.” King Alan offered.

Jared threw a grateful look Alan’s way because they both knew that Danneel had hoped to meet Jensen then. If he wasn’t there, it would give Alan time to warn him about the Queen Consort’s visit, even if Alan had agreed to let Jared tell Jensen why Danneel was there.  
  
Danneel nodded. “That would be lovely. I am rather tired from the travel but I couldn’t, in good conscious, go to my King without making my duty known to my hosts. Thank you so very much for your hospitality.”  
  
The royal family seemed to melt as one and Jared smiled fondly at his wife. If only they knew.  
  
**  
  
Danneel’s retainers settled her things in the room quickly, sensing Jared’s mood and when they finally closed the door behind them, his wife rushed into his arms, pulling his head down for a rough kiss. He smiled against her lips, wrapping her close in his arms, amazed as always at how tiny she felt against him.  
  
“I missed you,” Danneel’s voice was soft against his lips, her fingers trailing through his hair, nails digging in just a bit to emphasize her words.  
  
“I’ve barely been away long enough for you to miss me,” Jared pulled her even closer though. He let his nose play back and forth, rubbing against hers gently before burying it in her long auburn locks. She smelled so damn good, like wild flowers and fresh spring grass just after the rain.  
  
Her voice was breathless as she reached between them, fingers pulling at the fastening of his pants. “Look at you,” she sighed, “so desperate, so needy. He must be something incredible.”  
  
Jared didn’t try to deny his need or the cause for it. Seeing Jensen so close, knowing that he wanted the man, that Alan thought his son had shown enough interest to allow him to openly court him, it was driving him crazy. That Jensen blushed whenever their conversations became too intimate but continued to let Jared make innuendos, made a few himself didn’t know what to do when Jared encouraged him made Jensen all the more enticing.  
  
“He’s beautiful,” Jared said as Danneel’s hands pushed the fabric from his hips. He pulled his shirt off and he was naked before his beautiful queen. He pulled her close, walked her backwards towards the bed and then let her go. She lowered her eyes demurely as she turned her back. He smiled, pressing his lips against her neck as he started to undo the buttons on her dress. He slid it off her shoulders and watched as it pooled around her feet. “He’s smart and has a sharp sense of humor,” Jared continued as he turned his wife around and pushed her slowly back onto the mattress. “And he’s incredibly kind, so much a part of the people and not ashamed of it like some nobles.”  
  
Danneel’s hand was between them again, stroking his length and he moaned at the feel of her soft hands on him. “I want to meet him, Jared,” she whispered into his ear. “I want to see the way you look at him, want to picture what the two of you would look like in our bed at home, what your hands would look like on his skin.”  
  
Jared looked down at her hands and couldn’t help other images that rushed to his head. Danneel wasn’t done though. “I want to imagine my hands on him, taking him into my body while you take him above me.” She pulled him closer with her free hand and guided his tip inside her body. “Want to hear you gasp when you breach him,” she said as she pulled him tighter, pulling his cock further inside.  
  
Jared moaned, the feel of his wife under him, being inside her, imaging Jensen beneath him, it was all too much. He grabbed Danneel’s hands and pulled them up over her head, thrust hard into her as she let out a breathy cry. He moved inside her, pressing closer and closer to the release he needed so desperately. Danneel was out of words, her mouth open wide, sighs and whimpering exclamations filled the air between them until he felt her body shuddering under him, her pleasure hitting as she screamed his name. He kissed her deeply, tongue delving into her mouth to steal her screams as his own release hit.  
  
The intensity of it had him gasping for breath and his wife’s body was still wrecked with small tremors. She kissed his lips, and then moved to his closed eyes and his cheeks, covering his face before sighing deeply. Jared pulled away, collapsing on the bed beside her.  
  
“Damn, Jared, if this isn’t the one, I don’t know if I can handle what you do when you actually meet him.”  
  
Jared let out a sharp bark of laughter and pulled his wife close. “Wait until you see him Love, then I won’t be the only one desperate and needy.”  
  
  
**  
  
Orator Beaver stood at Jared’s side, his voice quiet as he tried to voice his concerns without being overheard by the other dinner guests. “I just don’t understand why the Queen Consort needs to be present,” he said as he nodded to two of King Alan’s orators in passing.  
  
Jared shook his head, though it was fond exasperation and nothing more. “I know tradition says that the Queen Consort doesn’t have to actually see him, but I won’t make a decision like that without her opinion on it. She came to meet him and she will be gone with the next morning’s light. Kane will have her back home in two days’ time and already her appearance here has put Alan at ease again.”  
  
He was about to say more when Jensen slipped quietly into the room and Jared’s breath caught at the sight of him. His clothes were mostly dark chocolate brown with a green tunic and trim that made his eyes stand out like stars in the night sky.  
  
His words never fell and as Jim followed his eyes he let out a harsh breath. “Jared, tell me you didn’t.”  
  
Jared smiled at Jim, not allowing any of the doubt to show in his eyes. “I believe Orator Morgan was looking for you again, and I have a prince to woo.” He moved away before Jim could stop him, striding over as Jensen grabbed a glass of wine from one of the servants.  
  
“Good evening, Prince Jensen,” he said lightly, grabbing his own glass of wine. Jensen’s back was to him but he could see the sudden tension in him. When Jensen turned around he raised his wine glass in greeting, though Jared could see the doubt in his eyes.  
  
“It seems you missed the show earlier. My wife made an appearance that even I didn’t expect.”  
  
Jensen nodded, drinking slowly from his glass. “Yes, I heard. Did she enjoy your gifts?”  
  
There was something in Jensen’s voice, something that almost made him think it was an innuendo, something that almost made him think of jealousy. “The gifts I bought her are to be unwrapped at home,” Jared said with a smile. “I would hate to spoil the surprise by letting her see them just yet.”  
  
Jensen nodded and let out a deep breath. “I … how long will the Queen Consort be staying?”  
  
“Only the night,” Jared replied, watching Jensen’s eyes widen at his comment. “She has other duties at home but we agreed she was needed here tonight.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Jared smiled as he looked at Jensen, taking in the curious light of his eyes, the way his lips were parted ever so perfectly for a kiss. He took out a deep breath to still himself. “After dinner, I would like to speak to you, if you would allow me. I can explain it all then.”  
  
Jensen nodded, his brow furrowed slightly but when his youngest sister came into the room his anxiety seemed to be forgotten as she came to them, demanding their attention.  
  
It was a good half hour later and Jensen was speaking animatedly at his side, relaxed and no longer worried, that Kane showed up at his side. “My King, the others are growing worried that the Queen Consort has lost her way.”  
  
Jared smiled. “If you think you can force Danneel into arriving before she is fashionably late, good luck to you. You are a braver man than I for trying.”  
  
“You aren’t worried about her?” Jensen asked as Kane walked back to his place guarding the doors.  
  
Jared shook his head. “You haven’t met her yet. Danneel waits on no man, though she expects them all to wait on her.”  
  
She chose that moment to make her impeccably timed entrance. How she managed to find a suitable dress in the local fashion since her arrival was beyond him, but there she was, light fabric clinging to her bodice in delicious jade detail, her full skirts hemmed with darker green trim. Her sleeves were sheer and showed off her lithe body in ways that other husbands might be angry about. He loved the way she looked though - loved her almost mindlessly - and he didn’t mind anyone else seeing the beauty that was hers to share.

She was announced as she came forward into the room and all eyes were upon her. She smiled graciously at the orators present and bowed her head respectfully to King Alan and his family, but she moved straight towards Jared, her eyes flickering over to Jensen in a question.  
  
Jared was speechless for a moment as she smiled fondly at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry for making you wait, Husband. It seems you have found good company though.”

He laughed slightly then, taking his cue. He looked at Jensen and couldn’t help but watch for a moment as Jensen’s eyes moved over Danneel, taking in the sight of her. He’d hoped, of course, that Jensen and Danneel would feel the same attraction he did, but actually seeing the look of disguised heat in Jensen’s eyes made him smile wider.  
  
“Prince Jensen Ackles of the royal house of Pelagia, I would like you to meet my wife, Danneel Padalecki, the Queen Consort of Kandilihar.”  
  
“You grace us with your presence,” Jensen said, as he took her hand, bowing over it formally.  
  
“Jared, you didn’t tell me he had manners too.”  
  
Jensen looked up, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I’m afraid he hasn’t seen me at court often enough to know.”  
  
Jared laughed at that. “Jensen has been taking me through the city and the surrounding countryside so I may get to know Pelagia outside of her courts.”  
  
Danneel smiled. “I’ve always thought the best way to know a king was to know his people.”  
  
Jensen nodded. “As have I. Take your own people, for example.” Jared tilted his head, brows furrowed as Jensen continued on, but Jensen’s attention was solely on Danneel. “When I first began making trips to the docks and meeting the Kandili traders, they were very stoic men, always with a weapon handy, and a harsh word when someone questioned them. They were a people used to war and used to the snap judgments of a king that was more interested in wealth than welfare.”  
  
Danneel nodded but didn’t interrupt.  
  
“In the last year or so there has been a remarkable change. They aren’t so ready to reach for their weapons and their words have become softer. In fact, you see them now on the pier next to their ships, joking with other sailors and gambling on the docks after sunset. Their boats are quicker off loaded because people aren’t afraid of them and yet they spend a day or two at port, taking care of their ships and unintentionally spreading goodwill towards your people after centuries of the threat of war. It speaks highly of the work of the current King and Queen Consort.”  
  
Danneel smiled widely at the praise and Jared felt his heart slipping further and further. Jensen had no way of knowing that his largest concern was the happiness of his people, of what a life under his father had done to them. Hearing those words though, to know that Jensen truly thought their change was benefiting his people, it made something in him feel looser.

When Danneel slid her hand into his, he looked over at her and saw everything he needed to know right there. She was as star struck by Jensen as Jared had been upon first meeting.  
  
**  
  
Dinner was called soon after and Danneel and Jared sat across from the King. The table was arranged so that Jensen was close to Danneel though and Jared bowed his head lightly to the King for a moment during the meal to let his appreciation be known. Nothing else had been said about his desire to court Jensen, but it seemed to Jared that Alan saw the chemistry between them and accepted Jared’s word; he would never hurt Jensen and he wanted to spend the rest of his life at his side, making him happy.  
  
The dinner went late into the night, as if the royal family wanted to show Danneel the best of Pelagia in the one evening. She laughed with the Queen and spoke of return visits without matters of state to clog their heads while discussing how best to remind an orator who they were speaking with. If Morgan and Beaver heard their words, neither man addressed them, but the teasing smile on the Queen and Queen Consort’s lips made it quite clear they were enjoying the night.  
  
Danneel was the one to finally call an end to the evening. “Your Majesty,” she said, bowing her head to King Alan, “thank you for your hospitality. My husband’s letter spoke of the kindness and grace of the royal family, but his words did not do you justice. I would that this visit could be longer, but I will leave in the morning with a happy heart, knowing it is just the first of many happy evenings we shall share together over the years.”  
  
Jared stood with her as she made her good-byes, leaving Jensen to last. When she approached him, she smiled softly as she wrapped an arm over his. “I believe my husband wanted a word with you, Prince Jensen. Would you mind walking us back to our suite?”  
  
Jensen looked up at Jared, eyes wide at the request and the familiarity of the Queen Consort’s arm over his but Jared smiled in encouragement.  
  
“Of course,” Jensen said as he looked back to Danneel. Jensen looked back at his father and while Alan gave a small nod, Jared could see the concern written there. Danneel pulled Jensen through the door with her and Jared stopped, bowing lightly to Alan again. It was unnecessary, he knew, but it wasn’t King Jared or King Alan that he was acknowledging. It was Alan the father and he was just Jared, a suitor who wanted very much to have that which Alan held dear.  
  
He let Danneel and Jensen lead the way, following quietly behind them. He was far enough away that he couldn’t make out their words but laughter filled the halls as they walked and Jared knew he could spend a lifetime like that, content to watch them walking side by side as they amused each other with stories of the day.  
  
When they reached their suite, Danneel’s servants came forward with wine and sweets. She must have planned for the meeting earlier while he was with Orator Beaver but he was thankful for her efforts. She settled Jensen on the couch of their sitting room and pulled Jared down behind her. She sipped her wine slowly as she sat between the two men, teasing and cajoling Jensen into trying some of the candies she’d brought from home.  
  
They were well relaxed by the time Danneel turned to Jared and kissed him softly. “As much as I wish to continue this evening, I really must retire. Kane has threatened to find a lake and throw me in it if I’m not ready to leave at dawn.”  
  
“He woul-”  
  
“Oh yes he would,” Danneel cut Jared off before he could counter her words. “And it wouldn’t be the first time. Or probably the last,” she smiled at Jensen then, taking in his surprised eyes. “It is the honor and absolute horror of my life, to have my brother as the King’s best knight. He would never treat a queen that way, but he has trouble remembering I’m not just his little sister from time to time. Especially when travel and water are concerned.”  
  
She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s forehead, smiling softly at his shocked expression. “I do approve of you, Jensen,” she said softly. “And I hope my husband’s words find a way to your heart tonight.”  
  
Jared looked down into his hands as she left, because Danneel was very good at leaving an opening like that as she walked out of the room. As much as he wanted to confess his heart to Jensen, admitting his feelings was just the first step. What he was asking the man to do was to forget about the world he’d grown up with, the moral structures of his own people, to come to Kandilihar and marry him, to be husband to both Danneel and himself.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jensen said softly when the silence went on too long. “I should not have allowed her to be so … intimate.”  
  
Jared let out a small laugh, looking up at Jensen through his bangs. “Danneel is not the sort of woman you let do anything. She does as she wants and accepts the consequences of such actions. What she does is not your fault.”  
  
“You … seem upset and I don’t know how to read you tonight, Jared,” Jensen said honestly.  
  
“And I’ve not been forthcoming,” Jared said softly. “The first day you took me to the market I sent Kane back to retrieve my wife for a reason. I spoke with King Alan as well, and he agreed to let me … pursue something that was well within his rights to deny me.”  
  
“What did you want to pursue?”  
  
Jensen was looking warily at him and Jared couldn’t help himself. He moved closer and brought his hand up, fingers a bare whisper against Jensen’s jaw. “My Prince Consort.”  
  
He saw the blush cover Jensen’s cheeks as he lowered his eyes, pulling away ever so slightly but the motion was enough to make Jared pull his hand back.  
  
“I’ve been looking for you for so long,” he whispered, “and I knew that first day that I could love you like no one else could. I want to be with you, to make you happy, so I asked for the right to court you. When your father agreed, I sent for Danneel because I would not make that choice for her.”  
  
“You want me?”  
  
“Yes. You’re beautiful Jensen, for so much more than your eyes or lips. You’re someone I could spend a lifetime unraveling and I would die as fascinated then as I am today. You’re strong and powerful and you ease people’s hearts with a few words and an honest smile. How could I not want you?” he asked as he dropped his voice lower, pleading with Jensen to understand. “How could I not love you?”  
  
Jensen stared at him a moment before standing up and moving away from the couch. He wasn’t heading towards the door though so Jared didn’t move. He watched him, hoping Jensen could see the truth of his words in his eyes.  
  
“King Jared-”  
  
“Don’t, please. Whatever you have to say, my name is still Jared.”  
  
“Is it?” Jensen asked as he squared his shoulders, looking over at Jared still sitting on the couch. “If this is about the alliance-”  
  
“Damn it, why does everyone think that about me?” Jared demanded. He wasn’t angry at Jensen but he’d honestly had it with everyone’s expectations of who he was and how much like his father he would turn out to be. He hadn’t helped himself any by going into battle for his father and giving a show of public support, but Jared had never wanted to see his nation torn apart by warring factions so he’d kept their quarrels private.  
  
He took a deep breath when he saw the surprise on Jensen’s face. “I’m sorry, it’s just that this has nothing to do with the alliance. I assured your father, as I assure you, that your choice in the matter has no bearings on any treaty I would sign with King Alan. I’m not looking for an arranged marriage to seal the deal. You’ve met Danneel. How could I love someone as much as I love her and walk into a loveless marriage elsewhere?” He shook his head. “I couldn’t. I want this and I know you feel something for me. I know it hasn’t been all one sided.”  
  
Jared got up then and walked over to Jensen. He made his intentions clear as he brought one hand up, cupping Jensen’s face lightly. He didn’t move away from Jared but he didn’t lean into Jared’s touch either. “Jensen, I know this isn’t something you expected, but give me a chance. We could be so good together,” he said, leaning in close enough that he could brush his lips against Jensen’s if he wanted. He didn’t cross the distance though, just left the tension between them.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen whispered his name “I don’t,” he licked his lips and Jared could almost feel the press of his tongue. “I can’t think when you’re this close.”  
  
Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself to move away. When he opened his eyes, he took a step back. “I would like to think us friends, no matter what you choose. Danneel is going home tomorrow morning and I will see her off, but after that, I would still like to see more of the city. Please, I’m asking you to give me until the treaty is signed. When it is time for me to leave, I will ask you for your hand. Until then, knowing my intentions, continue to spend time with me. Let me show you the husband I could be.”  
  
”Jared, I …” Jensen paused, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked at Jared again. “I need to think. I’ll come see you after the Queen Consort has gone.”  
  
Jared nodded his consent. There was nothing else he could do except plead his case again in the morning if he had too. Jensen didn’t wait for a response though, opening the door swiftly. He didn’t run but his movements were more rushed than Jared had ever seen and he closed the door firmly behind him without looking back.  
  
Jared sank back onto the couch, trying to figure out what he could have said or done differently. His heart was what got in the way, of course. He didn’t know how to go into the other room and disappoint Danneel but if he was going to be up with his wife in the morning then he needed to get some sleep. Even poor sleep was better than nothing.  
  
When he crawled into bed behind her, Danneel turned onto her side facing him. He didn’t know what she saw in his eyes, but she leaned up, kissing him softly with a small smile on her lips. “You spoke from your heart, Jared. Give him time to accept that. No one expects it from a visiting king,” she teased as she brushed the hair back from his face, “let alone one that towers over the rest of the world like a solitary hill in the plains.” Jared sighed and closed his eyes as her fingers continued to trace over his face. “I saw the way he looked at you, Love. If you were any other man he would have said yes already. He knows he could love you.”  
  
“I’m not any other man.” For the first time in his life, Jared truly regretted being the man he was.  
  
“No, you aren’t. You are already married and only time will tell if Jensen can accept us both into his life. Sleep.”  
  
“I can’t,” Jared confessed. “I can’t stop thinking about him, Dani.”  
  
Her smile turned wicked then and Jared’s heart suddenly raced within his chest. “Then make love to me. The morning will come soon and I would have my body ache the entire way home with remembrance. Think of me or use me in his place, just make me feel it, Love.”  
  
He crushed his lips to hers then, his wildfire wife with a soul of laughter and heat in her eyes. If she wanted to feel her king the entire journey home, he was happy to oblige. In fact, the night skies began to lighten with the rising sun before their passion finally gave them over to sleep.

 

 

  
  
“Dani, have you seen-”  
  
He stopped, words forgotten, as he looked up and found Danneel at the table of the sitting room, having breakfast with Jensen. He wasn’t thinking about his half naked appearance, or his wild hair, or the fact that he’d managed to get only two hours sleep and must look like a rough hooligan. All he could think was that he would give up his entire kingdom to have this moment start his every day.

Jensen looked up from his plate, eyes moving slowly over Jared’s body, taking in his bare feet, tight trousers, and his naked chest. He looked away as he realized Jared was watching him.  
  
“Was there something you needed, my love?” Danneel asked at her sweetest. He looked across the room at the couch they’d been sitting on the night before and found all of his shirts, folded nicely as if she’d been caring for them. He knew that tone though and his wife had set this moment up for some reason.  
  
“No, of course not. I just forgot that you had relocated my shirts,” he said in a teasing tone. “And that you were having company for breakfast. Forgive my intrusion.”  
  
“I should … leave,” Jensen said as he started to rise.  
  
Danneel had her hand on his wrist before he could. “Nonsense. I came all this way to meet you and breakfast was at my invitation. In fact, the intrusion is mine. It seems my husband had things well under control without me but I couldn’t stand to hear of the man that had so won his heart without meeting you myself. I have long been trying to find the perfect man for him, but I would never have thought to look in Pelagia,” she confessed. “But my husband has always had an eye for the unusual. His father trotted out every eligible – and by eligible I mean appropriate – man and woman in the kingdom when he was of age to take his first spouse. Jared ran from the event, literally, and found himself in the stables falling in love with a stable hand’s daughter.”  
  
Jensen was enthralled with her and Jared relaxed as he listened to her talk. Stable hand’s daughter indeed, but the most fascinating mind he’d ever met. A room full of spoiled brats and cocky warriors had sent him fleeing the courts, and all he’d needed to battle them had been Dani at his side.  
  
“We fought for years to get the respect of the Orators, but in the end they accepted me as their Queen. You will have a battle of your own, being a foreigner,” she said softly, taking Jensen’s hand in hers, “but I can tell you this truth. I might have given up if it was just about being a queen, but for all the trials we had to face, I would never give up being his wife. There is nothing - nothing my Prince - which could prepare you for his love. He is, occasionally gentle, and sometimes strange, but he is a force of nature and I think well matched in you.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes turned down and Jared realized he should have just walked back out when he realized Jensen was there. He didn’t know what to say after that though. His instinct was to pull his wife to him, hold her tight and demand she stay by his side until the treaty was done – until time itself was done. Jensen was there though, looking so solemn and Jared was afraid if he moved he would do the wrong thing and send the prince running.  
  
Danneel, as always, was his devil and his savior. “Jared, I think the shirt with the green trim would go nicely with the jacket I set out for you. Finish dressing and you can come help us finish off breakfast. I didn’t think to specify that I wasn’t eating with you this morning. They sent enough for a lance of your horsemen.”  
  
Her words had Jensen smiling, even if he was still looking down at the table. Jared shook his head and grabbed the shirt she mentioned. Instead of heading back to their room though he approached the table. He leaned over and bit into her neck lightly, causing her to fall into a fit of giggles. Woman was ticklish as a new colt unless she was in the bedroom. He snagged one of the breakfast rolls off the table as he moved away, moaning deeply as he took a bite. “I could love you for these alone, Jensen,” he said as he left the room to get dressed. He heard the prince’s surprised laughter and Danneel’s delighted spree and resigned himself to dressing as quickly as possible.  
  
When he was finally presentable, Danneel and Jensen were sitting on the couch, talking lightly as she held his hand over her lap. It was an intimate moment, one that would have angered him if it were someone else, but the sight of Jensen with Danneel felt right. He could imagine the two of them in the corner by the fireplace of their bedroom, or in the throne room, one of the consort thrones always empty as they whispered council to one another. He closed his eyes at the image of the two of them wrapped in twilight, whispering dark longings to one another until lips and hands matched word to deed.  
  
“Perhaps his words would be easier to consider if he could form a sentence when he walked into a room where the two of us waited,” Jensen’s teasing voice brought him out of his thoughts and Jared actually blushed at that.  
  
Danneel just smiled at Jensen as if that teasing gesture meant something. Jared couldn’t help but think it did too.  
  
“I can never form a sentence on my own. That’s why I need a Consort.”  
  
“Well that would explain why the Kandili throne needs two then.” The humor was the same as Jensen had been showing him for days and it warmed Jared to know that Jensen was trying to find even ground again, that amid the blushing and looking away, he was making the attempt to continue with their banter.  
  
“I reconsider. I don’t enjoy people who are smart and beautiful and witty in the morning. One of you is enough.”  
  
Danneel shook her head and pointed to the table. “Get some food, Love, and come talk with us until Kane comes to fetch me.”  
  
“You know he’s the most renowned knight in the kingdom. Perhaps you shouldn’t treat him like a dog?” Jared mentioned as he began piling food on his plate.  
  
“I am one of the most talked about Queens in the world and he treats me like a dog bone, dropping me into a mud hole to undig when he is done with his other pursuits. If you allow your knight to treat me as a toy, why should I not treat him as a dog?”  
  
Jensen’s lips were turned up and he was obviously trying not to laugh. “A word of advice. Never get between the Queen and her brother. No matter how you side, you lose. If I take him to task for his behavior she grows angry because Kane is a reminder of who she is and helps her remember her people,” Jared said with a grin. “If I take her to task for treating him poorly, he reminds me that his sister is the Fiery Queen and if she wants to make the knights jump into the sandstorms of Toragu then they better get their horses saddled.”  
  
Danneel didn’t bother with denial but smiled fondly at the mention of her brother. “It will only get worse, I’m afraid. I still haven’t found him a proper spouse and I am beginning to think I will never become an aunt. As a Queen,” she said with a smile, “I think I should be able to demand nieces and nephews.”  
  
“More than one of your matches have been male, Wife. I don’t think it’s the title aunt that compels you.” He didn’t say that he was thrilled to have her focusing on Kane’s life. It meant she was going to stop trying to find him another match. It meant she thought Jensen would say yes, eventually. “Danneel is a force to be reckoned with in any arena, but she is determined to find love for her brother.”  
  
“He alone stood up for me when you picked me as your wife. How could I not want that same happiness for him?”  
  
Jared’s expression softened and he couldn’t help but notice the same on Jensen.  
  
“I can’t imagine you ever could,” Jensen answered. “Perhaps, you need to look in Pelagia for that match as well?”  
  
Jared snorted at the thought of Kane ever actually settling down, focusing on that rather than the silent thrill of Jensen’s slip of tongue that could very well mean he’d accepted Jared’s request to let him court him in the time Jared had remaining. His snort got two fiery set of eyes on him at once. “Food, wrong pipe,” he pleaded. Neither looked convinced but Jared decided discretion was the better part of valor and began eating. Danneel and Jensen were more than enough to carry the conversation after all and Jensen had managed to get the breakfast rolls that he loved so much. If he wasn’t trying to convince the man to marry him, he just might kiss him for it.  
  
**  
  
The royal family came to the courtyard to say goodbye to Danneel. Jared was moved by the affection he saw in the way the two Queens interacted with one another and smiled fondly as he watched his wife continue to move hearts with her good-byes. Jared stood beside Kane with the horses ready to take her to the docks. They had said their farewell’s the night before and Danneel had made him promise to let that be it. She didn’t want an elaborate good-bye from her husband, just an ache to remember him by and a promise to be home soon.  
  
Danneel moved away from the royal family then and Jared tried not to read anything into the fact that Jensen stood to the other side, away from his family. He could simply have been trying to distance himself from Jared, but Jared believed that Jensen wanted to say goodbye to her on his own, especially after their breakfast. As sincere as Jensen always seemed to be though, Jared had also seen the King’s son that he was, politicking with the Orators on occasion and Jensen could have been putting on a show for Danneel so as not to offend.  
  
However when Danneel stood before him he took her hands, pressing his lips to each wrist. The gesture was an extremely intimate goodbye and Jared had to keep his hands rolled into fists to keep from running to them both and pulling them close.  
  
Danneel, in response, dropped into an elaborate curtsy, lower than he had ever seen before even when she’s just been a stable hand’s daughter. The show of affection and devotion between the two made Jared’s heart ache.  
  
“Jared, unclench your fists,” Kane whispered at his side.  
  
He looked at Kane and then followed his friend’s line of sight. The Pelagian family was watching the display with confusion and then fear as they took Jared’s reaction as anger. Only the King knew of his intentions, and even King Alan seemed concerned with Jensen’s forwardness.  
  
“Wife,” Jared called out across the yard, hoping his acceptance would buffer Jensen from his family’s opinion. “I promise you can visit Prince Jensen soon, but if you don’t leave now I fear neither of us will let you go.”  
  
Danneel smiled at Jensen one last time before crossing the courtyard to get to Jared. Jensen made his way back to his family though he kept his eyes on Danneel and no one else.

“Would it be so bad for your wife to remain?”  
  
“One of us does need to sit on the throne every now and then,” he teased. “And as I have two very important matters I must take care of here, it falls upon you to rule the kingdom.”  
  
“Don’t be surprised if you come back and you don’t recognize what I’ve done with it,” she laughed as she found her horse and mounted. “You know how I am when I get bored.”  
  
Jared laughed. “I do, and I look forward to seeing what you find to occupy your time.”  
  
Danneel turned her horse to the road, surrounded by King Alan’s guard.  
  
“Kane,” Jared called out to his friend. “She is my life. See her safe.”  
  
Kane bowed over the pummel of his saddle. “And mine. You have no need to worry, Your Majesty.”  
  
Kane was gone then, moving to ride just behind the Fiery Queen. Jared took a deep breath, watching as they rode away. He knew he wouldn’t be able to leave the courtyard until he could no longer see his wife in the distance but he didn’t expect to feel someone move to his side as he did.  
  
“It was a joy to meet her,” Jensen said softly.  
  
“She is the heart of my people. I never had a chance of doing anything but loving her,” Jared confessed.  
  
Jensen smiled at him for a moment, and then looked back over to where his family stood watching. “I need to have words with my family,” he said for Jared’s ears only, “but then I believe you were interested in the village past the docks. If you would still like to go today, my father has something to attend to this afternoon and evening. We could ride out in time for lunch.”  
  
Jared turned his attention away from the road then for the possibility of Jensen’s words, the hope that Jensen meant he was willing to be courted. “Yes, I think I would enjoy that.”  
  
Jensen nodded and took a step back. “I’ll send Murray to let you know when my meeting is over.”  
  
“Jensen,”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty?”  
  
“Don’t let them reprimand you for what you did. Danneel was touched by your gesture.”  
  
Jensen’s lips turned up in a smile and Jared realized he’d almost forgotten how well Jensen could handle himself against the others. He was fit both physically and politically and he didn’t need Jared to protect him, no matter how he’d felt that when Danneel was around.  
  
“I had no intention of it. As you said, this courtship has nothing to do with the treaty and everything to do with the three of us. I might have overstepped the bounds of a prince saying farewell to a foreign queen, but I was well within the bounds of a potential spouse.”  
  
Jared didn’t know what showed on his face but Jensen’s smile was even brighter. “You should stay there before you do something they consider inappropriate as well. Even more so than proposing to a foreign Prince.”  
  
Jared couldn’t help but laugh at that and he purposely took a step away from Jensen to make sure he wouldn’t touch. Jensen turned back to his family then but Jared looked away, back to the road. His heart was lighter though as he did, knowing that his wife was safely on her way home and he finally had a chance to court his prince. And if all went well, he’d have more than baubles to present to his fair queen upon his return.  
  
**  
  
The village beyond the docks was a quiet place. The people of the village lived off the ocean and what they could make of the water’s bounty. The smell of fish permeated the air but Jared had grown used to that since he’d come to Pelagia. It helped that he was sitting on the bluff that overlooked the main part of the village, Carlson and Murray in the background as Jensen sat on the grass next to him, talking.  
  
“He was disconcerting,” Jensen said with a small smile, “this hulk of a man who had the world spinning around the tip of his sword. I remember meeting him the first time with my father and thinking it was no wonder half the six lakes had fallen to him.”  
  
“The King was formidable,” Jared agreed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear Jensen’s thoughts on his father but after revealing his most terrifying moment in court he’d asked for Jensen’s. He couldn’t stop him now.  
  
Jensen tilted his head to the side and looked at Jared. “I don’t know how you’ve managed to become a peaceful ruler with him as your guide. I remember seeing you there as well. I was still young enough to be impressed with the importance of my title and the surety that nothing could happen to a prince. You were fresh from a battle though, a wound on your arm still healing and the weariness of battle on you, though you’d slept the night within the safety of our walls. Your father was everything we had been prepared for,” Jensen said, “arrogant and demanding. Threatening where he felt my father would be weak. You watched the whole thing in silence and I thought for a while that you were a mute. I would have defended my father from anything, anyone, but then your father beckoned you close. He whispered something in your ear and a moment later you were laughing, loud and clear. It was bitter though, something dark and I thought haunted, and I was terrified that I would never be able to move again. I knew then that being who I was wouldn’t protect me from the world. It wasn’t enough to be a prince and stay within the walls of my castle. I had to learn how to navigate the world and our people because I didn’t want to be the empty shell I thought you had become.”  
  
Jared had no idea what to say to that. He remembered the trade agreement they’d made but he didn’t remember Jensen being there. He knew that all of King Alan’s children had been there when they’d signed the deal but he had little memory of the details of the trip. Jensen wasn’t far off the mark when he called Jared a shell back then. Jared was fire and ice in those days, cold and removed when he had to put on his public face with his father and fiery eruptions when they were in private.  
  
“My father always said he would rule Pelagia one day. Sitting across from your father, signing the treaty, he whispered to me that he’d have Alan’s sons begging at his feet for mercy someday.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes widened at that and Jared gave him a tight smile before turning his eyes out to the village. He couldn’t look at him while he finished his part of the story. “The rumors never did his ruthlessness justice. We showed up to that treaty talk with every intention of taking the castle. Your father must have known because when we arrived there were more knights and serving men than even my father could think we would take. When we signed the treaty, he was just making it easier for himself to find a weakness.”  
  
Jared sighed as he finally looked over at Jensen, but the other man was turned away as well. “We had argued all the night before about tactics to overrun your men. I think he might have tried it, no matter what I said, but I refused to get my men killed for his gluttony. When I refused to order the knights into the fight, when he realized they were loyal to me, I wasn’t sure I’d survive the next fortnight. It makes me a horrible son, but I was relieved to watch his last breath pass. I loved him as any son should, but I feared him far more than any son should as well.”  
  
“He was going to take the castle when he was there under the flag of entreaty?”  
  
“He was.”  
  
“We had word that he would. I didn’t want to believe it before your arrival but I believed it possible before he left.” Jensen looked back across the ocean view and sighed. “Why did you stop him?”

Jared let out a small laugh. “You know how hard it is to rule Pelagia. Kandilihar is so much bigger and we already had two other kingdoms in our protectorate. Ruvien and Donara had already fallen under his sword and Lastoran was putting up the last of their defenses. We had too much as it was but it wasn’t enough for him. I think maybe it was because of you,” Jared said with a shake of his head. “I mean, Alan’s sons. All of you. There was something about the way my father spoke of having you all on his leash. There was something personal about it in a way that was unlike him. My father believed that the strength of the Six Lakes Realm was in its united power and that he had to be the one to unite them all. He believed he could make us strong against any realm that might try to come against us, but he was obsessed with the idea of the Pelagian princes being his. My father was ruthless and cunning but after everything else, I feared what he would do with you, if he should get you.”  
  
“It seems I should thank you then,” Jensen said after a moment’s silence.  
  
Jared shook his head. “Kandilihar has never needed to rule Pelagia. There were arguments for why my father took the other nations, but Pelagia has never raised arms against us. I just wanted peace then. I still do.”  
  
“Why does talk of peace make you sound so sad?” Jensen asked softly. It pulled Jared’s eyes to the prince and he could see the frown on his face.  
  
He shook his head because there was only so much he could say to a foreign prince, no matter that he was courting him. “I’ve worked hard to get the allies I have but I don’t know that it will be enough. At the end of the day, I still feel that there is a time limit on the tranquility of the realm. I feel the battle coming and it’s not one we’ll be able to talk our way out of.”  
  
“My father says the same thing.”  
  
Jared looked down at his hand, staring at Jensen’s hand resting on top of his. In all the time that Jensen had been showing him the kingdom around the castle he’d never touched Jared so intimately. That he was doing it to comfort Jared made his heart swell. He looked away quickly, feeling the weight of his country pulling at him. “Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this,” he admitted. “Maybe I should leave you alone, leave you with Alan where he can keep you safe instead of trying to convince you that I’m worth the chance.”  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Jensen snapped out. His hand was on Jared’s cheek then, forcing him to look up. “Don’t you dare convince me that you want this, introduce me to your wife and tell me you want to marry me, and then try to say you don’t want me because it might put me in danger.”  
  
“I do want you,” Jared reassured but there was fire in Jensen’s eyes and Jared was lost against it. He’d do anything to have Jensen, he knew that, but he didn’t want to endanger him by putting him in the middle of Kandilihar’s political struggles. “I just want to keep you safe.”  
  
“How do you keep Danneel safe?”  
  
Jared sighed. “If I’d known what I know now, I may never have taken a spouse, no matter how I loved her.”  
  
“You can’t make choices for the people you love.”  
  
“But I can make sure you understand before you accept.”  
  
Jensen looked at him for a second and then the corner of his lips turned up. A moment later he was laughing. Jared watched the way the lines on the edge of his eyes crinkled up and even though he didn’t understand how his serious concern could be a laughable matter, he felt himself smile at the show of amusement.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen’s voice was still full of mirth when he spoke. “Do you think I could be a prince of Pelagia and not understand the undercurrents of politics in the Six Lake Realms? I will never be the king of my people, but that does not negate my duty to them. I know the situation you are in. I’m just happy that I’ve learned it was all of your father’s making, and not something you would ever have done yourself. And if I may be so bold, I think perhaps I could help you.”  
  
“You do?” He was holding his breath because it sounded a lot like acceptance of his proposal even if he’d agreed not to ask again until it was time for him to return home.  
  
“Maybe,” Jensen said with a coy smile. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”  
  
Jared felt his breath catch and he couldn’t help but reach forward and place his hand on Jensen’s cheek, his thumb brushing over freckled skin.  
  
There was so much in Jensen’s eyes and Jared wanted nothing more than to lean forward and press their lips together. He needed to know what Jensen tasted like, what he would feel like in his arms.  
  
“Your Highness?”  
  
Jensen pulled away at Murray’s question and Jared wanted to scream in frustration except that he was far too happy with the way Jensen was responding to him now that he’d made his intentions clear.  
  
“Yes Murray?”  
  
“It will be dark soon, My Lord and I know how you wanted to visit the Inn for dinner before heading back to the castle.”  
  
Jared looked over at the two knights and found Carlson’s amused grin and Murray’s glare. No matter than he had Alan and Jensen’s permission to court the prince, Murray wasn’t happy at all with the advances Jared was trying to make. If they went to the Inn now they would have plenty of time to eat and journey back to the castle before dark and they all knew it.  
  
“You’re right,” Jensen agreed, surprising Jared. He looked over at Jensen but the prince was smiling slightly back at Murray. “I know that King Jared has a sweet tooth and we wouldn’t want to deprive him of the full array of sweets available tonight.”  
  
When Jensen looked back at him though there was a mischievous glint in his eye and Jared knew that he was aware that Murray was trying to keep them separated. He hoped he hadn’t offended Jensen and nothing in his demeanor said that he had but Jared didn’t try to make the connection again. He knew he would never use his relationship with Jensen to influence his dealings with his father, but Jared had no reassurances that if he screwed up with Jensen that his alliance to Pelagia wouldn’t be sacrificed as well. He didn’t believe King Alan to be that sort of man, but he had to play a fine line between showing Jensen how much Jared wanted him and being respectful of his position and place in the court.  
  
Instead of reaching forward and kissing Jensen the way he really wanted to, Jared smiled. “I would hate to miss something sweet.”  
  
Jensen laughed as he stood up, and then they were packing up, making their way down to the village for the promised dinner and desserts.  
  
  
**  
  
Jared shifted from one foot to the other, trying not to look like he was doing so. The treaty was signed with all the pomp and circumstance that the orators of both nations wanted. Jared was grateful that he and Alan had been able to meet in private on that first day as they’d been able to sidestep more than a few delays by simply knowing what the other’s priorities were. Jared knew he and Alan were both hoping that the beginning of the alliance was the start of something bigger. Something that would leave the Six Lakes Realm the stronger for it.  
  
Jared had spent the two weeks after Danneel’s departure in the presence of the King’s family, feeling more and more at ease and hoping that he would be able to take their alliance a step further than just the political arena. It was his last night in Pelagia though he hadn’t discussed it with Jensen yet. The treaty was signed and as much as Jared would like more time to ingratiate himself into Jensen’s life, he had a kingdom and a wife to return to. He missed Danneel like a phantom limb and he spoke often of her to Jensen and the royal family. They seemed to be as impressed with her as Jared himself was. There was no time when he couldn’t remember Danneel as the irresistible force she was.  
  
Tonight was the feast to celebrate the treaty though and Orator Beaver was laughing merrily with Orator Morgan. Even Kane seemed to be relaxed, talking quietly by the door with the Pelagian knight, Murray. Jensen was standing between his mother and sister, talking animatedly with them as musicians strolled through the hall to extend the night’s merriment. The evening was turning late enough that Jared knew some of the court would start retiring soon. In fact, Jared would need to as well if he planned on keeping his early morning departure schedule.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
He picked up a glass and approached the table where King Alan sat. The dais was at the far end of the room, the royal family sitting behind the table with their honored guests. Jared’s own seat of honor was at the King’s right hand. He’d taken his leave of the royal family when the meal was finished and he’d walked through the crowd, trying to extend his good will to the orators, visiting foreign dignitaries, and people of standing in Alan’s court.  
  
The King watched him approach and though Jared didn’t say anything Alan made a gesture to the minstrels. The music stopped, giving Jared the full attention of the court. His heart was trying to leap out of his throat, but Danneel had always told him to speak from the heart, that it was his greatest asset and now all he could do was fall back to his wife’s wisdom.  
  
He raised his glass to the King and there was a crooked tilt to Alan’s lips that let Jared know the other man was well aware what he was about to do.  
  
“King Alan, to you and your court, I offer my thanks for the hospitality and warmth with which I have been received. The peace between Kandilihar and Pelagia has too long been uneasy and I am grateful to be a part of a new era for us, one of real peace and friendship.”  
  
Alan raised his glass and drank deeply at his words as Jared did the same.  
  
“The Fiery Queen and her King are welcome here any time,” Alan said, bringing a smile to Jared’s lips. For such a short visit, his wife had made a strong impression. He didn’t know if Alan was pleased at the idea of Jensen possibly taking her for wife as well, but he had let Jared know that he had enjoyed her visit, as had the entire royal family.  
  
“However, I believe there is something more than gratitude you wished to discuss tonight?”  
  
Alan was baiting him and all Jared could do was try not to let his face heat up too much. Asking for Jensen’s hand while surrounded by men and women of a foreign court was difficult enough. He would never live it down if Danneel found out he had done so with a blush on his face.  
  
“I asked you in our first days together for something that was within your right to deny. What I asked had nothing to do with territory disputes or trade agreements, but was a matter of the heart. That day, you gave me the right to seek a husband among your court. Do I still have that right?”  
  
There was a murmur that ran through the courts and even the royal family seemed surprised at his words. Jared didn’t have the courage to look at Jensen just then but he could see the man in his periphery and he was standing stock still.  
  
“You do,” Alan said with a nod and a slight smile, “and with my blessing.”  
  
Alan’s words were more than Jared could have asked for. He bowed then to the King, showing his gratitude and only then did he allow himself to turn and look at Jensen.  
  
Nothing in Jensen’s face gave away his thoughts or feelings and Jared wished Jensen had less practice schooling his face to neutrality. His shoulders were tense though and his eyes were watching Jared with an intensity that he didn’t know how to read. Jared took a step closer but stopped before he could do something foolhardy, like jump the table that stood between them and pull him into his arms.  
  
“Prince Jensen,” he ignored the gasp that filled the hall and continued without pause, “you have been gracious enough to show me the people of Pelagia in what free time has been allowed us during these negotiations. I have made my intentions known to your King and to you. I have brought my Queen to your halls and shared with you her laughter and spirit so that you might know something of her. I have done all I could to show you what sort of man I am, outside of the king I am. I have done all of this with one purpose so I stand before you now, before your court, asking for what only you can give me. Prince Jensen, I ask, I entreat you, with all my heart, to accept my proposal. Will you come to Kandilihar, marry me, and be my Prince Consort?”  
  
The court was still as Jensen’s eyes searched Jared’s. He tried to let his eyes show what he was feeling, the love he knew had already begun to grow between them and the certainty of what they could be together. He knew how beautifully Jensen and Danneel would work together, both for the country and in their personal lives. And he knew, without a doubt, that he could love Jensen like no one else could.  
  
“My father has given his consent,” Jensen said into the silence as he began walking around the edge of the tables. “You offer a throne, though I have never wanted one. You offer a country to care for, but I have one already. You offer a wife and husband at once when I thought only politics would move me to marry. Of all the things I expected the Kandilihar crown to request when visiting, my hand in marriage was not something that would come to mind.”  
  
Jensen stopped at the center of the tables, standing in a direct line between his father and Jared. “I don’t need any of the things Kandilihar has to offer, except for one thing; her King. Your wife spoke of you as a force of nature and we in Pelagia have long been known for riding the winds of the storm.” Jared couldn’t help but smile then and Jensen was smiling back at him. “I accept your proposal.”  
  
Jared was in motion before he realized he was moving, but he had Jensen in his arms and the prince – his fiancé – was smiling up at him still. “Yes?”  
  
Jensen laughed then. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”  
  
He was surrounded by Jensen’s court and as much as he wanted to drag the other man away from their watchful eyes and have his way with him, he knew better. He couldn’t – wouldn’t – stop himself though as he raised his hand to Jensen’s cheek and leaned in slowly, ever so softly pressing their lips together.  
  
When Jensen began to pull away, Jared found he couldn’t drag his eyes away from Jensen’s. There was so much affection in the look that passed between them, heat and something deeper that Jared wanted to bury himself in and explore until he knew Jensen inside and out.  
  
“King Jared,” Alan spoke into the hall’s stunned silence. “I know you plan to leave in the morning. Pelagian custom is to marry on the full moon. I will meet you on that day to offer you the hand of my youngest son. Will this give your wife enough time to plan the nuptials?”  
  
Jared smiled up at the king. “I certainly hope so. I have no intentions of waiting for a second full moon.”

 

 

  
  
  
  
The morning came early and Jared wanted nothing more than to remain in his rooms until the sun broke through the fog and burned it away but he had to leave and nothing could be done about that fact. Being the king of his people didn’t give him the option of overstaying his purpose no matter how he wanted to.  
  
A knock at his door made him pull away from the window. He had less than half an hour perhaps before Kane would come for him to let him know the party was ready to move out. He hoped he would be given a few minutes alone with Jensen but the Queen had informed him immediately after Jensen had accepted his proposal that Jared would not be allowed alone with his betrothed until after their vows had been exchanged. He’d wanted more than just the chaste kiss he’d taken the night before to hold him off for the next month but he wasn’t going to get it. Still, he had Danneel waiting at home and he couldn’t wait to return home to her and tell her the glorious news. She would be in a flurry of planning for the event, and invitations would have to go out to their allies almost at once to allow them time to make the journey but Jared would have bowed down right then and there to pledge his devotion to Jensen if he’d been able to.  
  
“Come in,” he called out to the servant at the door. Breakfast would be a fast affair this morning mostly because Jared had been kept up late the evening before while Orator Morgan and Orator Beaver hashed out the needs of the wedding ceremony itself. He’d slept in this morning to make up for it.  
  
A shoulder pressed to his back and Jared turned sharply, only to find himself looking into Jensen’s beautiful green eyes.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he asked with a startled laugh.  
  
“I know, I’m not supposed to be alone with you, but I could hardly let you go without having at least a small word with you before you left.”  
  
“Was there something you needed to tell me?”  
  
He pressed a small box into Jared’s hand. “For your queen when you get home.”  
  
Jared didn’t let Jensen pull his hand away, but kept it in his own. “She will be your queen too,” he whispered as he stepped closer. Jensen didn’t try to step away. “As soon as we speak our vows, as she is a part of me, she will be a part of you as well.”  
  
“You have no idea what sort of trouble you’re about to get yourself into King Jared,” Jensen said with a smile. Before Jared could answer though, Jensen reached up and pushed his fingers into the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck and pulled his lips down. There was so much promise in the press of his lips and Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist, pulling him tight as he licked across the seam of his full lips. Jensen’s mouth opened to him and Jared moaned into it. He wanted nothing more than to drag Jensen back to the bed with him but he knew he couldn’t. It didn’t stop him from letting his hands run up and down Jensen’s strong back, imagining what he would feel like when he finally got him laid out across the soft silk sheets of his bed at home.  
  
When Jared pulled back he couldn’t get far, not with Jensen’s hand holding him close, forehead pressed to Jared’s. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you,” Jensen confessed, his lips brushing Jared’s as he spoke.  
  
“I told Danneel that I would have to find a husband who would be simple and boring to balance out her fire but she laughed at me, telling me the only calm I could handle in my life was at the center of a storm. I think you will be a part of that storm too, husband-to-be,” Jared pulled back just enough to look Jensen in the eye, “but it will be a wind worth chasing.”  
  
Jared leaned in for another kiss and didn’t pull away until there was a knock at the door. He took a deep breath, pulling Jensen in close and burying his nose in the base of his neck. “Come in,” he yelled at the door.  
  
“Soon,” Jensen said as he took a deep breath and stepped back from Jared. “One month and then we won’t be separated again.”  
  
“Jared, if you’re gonna make me wake up this early to travel you had best be ready to-" Kane stopped as soon as Jared turned around, revealing Jensen behind him. He’d been hidden from view and the knight stood taller. “Excuse me Your Majesty. I didn’t realize you had company. Your Highness,” he bowed deep to the prince and Jared couldn’t help but smile at the way both Kane and Jensen were blushing; Kane for the informal way he spoke to his king in front of someone and Jensen – well he didn’t know why Jensen was blushing but he guessed it had to do with being caught alone with Jared.  
  
“It’s alright Kane. Jensen will be my husband soon enough and he will quickly see how disrespectfully you speak to your King.”  
  
Kane nearly sputtered but Jensen was smiling as he placed a hand on Jared’s forearm. “Good, I won’t have to worry about Murray then,” he said as he watched Jared’s knight. Jared wasn’t sure what he was seeing, but Kane’s head went down and Jared would almost think it was embarrassment, except that he’d known the other man far too long. “He has no respect for titles when he questions my safety.”  
  
“Is it something he’s worried about often?” Kane looked up, having recovered from his bout of emotion.  
  
“Yes,” Jensen said with a nod, “though only because he thinks if I stub my toe I’ve been mortally wounded. He forgets that I am a Titled Knight as well, though I have seen few battles.” Jensen looked at Jared and smiled. “I understood your queen’s predicament quite well, having grown up side by side with my own knight. He sometimes forgets that I am not the child he once had to look after.”  
  
Jared laughed and caught the look in Kane’s eyes, the curiosity about what Danneel might have said about him. He wasn’t about to get caught between the siblings though. Instead he sighed softly. “I suppose you’ve come to tell me that my time is up?”  
  
Kane bowed his head slightly. Kane might be informal with him when they were alone, but he was never actually disrespectful. He was Jared’s staunchest supporter and the person who took a slight against Jared the hardest. He cared for his king’s well-being, but more than that, he believed in Jared and what he was trying to do. “I’m afraid so, Your Majesty. The horses could wait a few hours, but I’m afraid the tides won’t.” Kane smirked then. “And if I am not mistaken, King Alan was looking for something he lost a few moments ago. It might be best if he didn’t find it in your bed chambers this early in the morning.”  
  
Jared let out a laugh and Jensen was blushing again, something Jared found so damn attractive he had to clench his fists to keep from pulling him close enough to taste the heat on his cheeks.

“I should join my family then. My father wouldn’t begrudge me the morning but I’m afraid my mother is not so forgiving of our traditions. I imagine she was up half the night writing instructions for your queen on how a Pelagian wedding is conducted.”  
  
“Even though Pelagian weddings rarely include three partners?”  
  
“I have faith in my queen’s ability to find the most obscure reference and turn it to her advantage in this matter.”  
  
Jared laughed because he had already learned that Queen Donna was a capable diplomat and someone who spun tradition and lore with one hand and twisted it to meet the demands of the modern political climate without a drop in conversation. She was fascinating and he thought Jensen took more from her teachings than was evident at first meeting. His husband-to-be would, indeed, be a treasure to his crown and a beautiful trial to his heart.  
  
“Will you walk out with me?” Jared asked, aware that he couldn’t stall any longer, breakfast or no.  
  
“Murray should be outside your doors. I should think he would be a proper chaperone by the queen’s estimate.”  
  
“So he did know you were here.” Kane commented.  
  
“Absolutely. I had no desire to have him banging down the doors to protect my virtue,” Jensen said with a smile. He took Jared’s offered arm though and Jared couldn’t help but take a moment to just look at the man before him. Jensen’s lips turned up in a soft smile but he seemed to be taking the moment as well and Jared couldn’t help but think the world was going to make fairytales about them someday, stories of love and romance and none of it would ever be as true as this moment.  
  
A double knock on the door ended the moment and Jensen pulled him towards the door. It opened before they got to it, Murray standing in the entrance. The knight looked to Jensen first and with a small nod from the prince he stepped back, though not before his eyes raked over Jared’s appearance and Kane’s inclusion in the party.  
  
“The royal family is prepared to send you on your way, King Jared. They await your presence in the grand hall.”  
  
Their steps were silent as they walked, a heaviness to Jared’s step as he made his way. He could feel Kane and Murray at their backs; protective glares and fight-ready movements should their prospective royalty need it. Jensen seemed lost in his thoughts as they walked the halls of the castle. Jared himself was thinking about the road home, the wife that was waiting for him, and the long month that would pass before he could see Jensen again. His heart was far heavier for the last thought than it had been before he’d come to Pelagia but he steadied himself with the knowledge that after a month he would never have to leave Jensen ever again.  
  
The royal family, along with the whole of their court, was waiting. There were political promises spoken of and the connection of kingdom to kingdom that would light the way in dark times. There were veiled comments about growing families – something the queen had been rather concerned about the night before until Jared finally explained that Jensen would marry both King and Queen and would in fact be expected to have children with the Queen once Jared’s heir had been produced – and in the end, final declarations of fealty between the two kings that spoke of friendship rather than the treaty.  
  
When they made their way to the cobblestone streets where the horses waited to take them to the pier, Jared made his final good-bye to the royal family. Jensen stood slightly apart from them, the way he had when Danneel had taken her leave. Murray stood at his back and when Jared approached he looked first to Murray. “Keep him safe. Though he is not yet my husband, he is in my heart and I would not survive an injury to him well.”  
  
Murray gave him a hard look then nodded slightly. “I will see that no harm comes to him, now and until my breath stops.”  
  
Jared bowed his head. “You have my thanks.” He had never doubted that Murray would continue to protect the prince once he became Jared’s husband but it was the first open declaration and Jared was indeed grateful to know the knight wouldn’t abandon Jensen in a strange country on his own.  
  
He looked at Jensen then. “And you have my heart. Keep it well until we meet again Jensen.”  
  
Jensen smiled at him and Jared couldn’t help but reach up and brush his fingers over the lines at the corner of his eyes. “I don’t plan on letting it go,” Jensen said, leaning slightly into Jared’s touch. He caught Jared’s forearm with his hand then and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “When I see you next, it will be at our wedding. Think well of me until then.”  
  
“Always,” Jared promised.  
  
Jensen pulled his hand back then, stepping away from Jared and the king had no choice but to let him go. No words were going to make him feel good about leaving Jensen and as Jensen joined the royal family, Jared knew his betrothed understood.  
  
He mounted his horse instead, the need to move striking suddenly. If he couldn’t have Jensen he needed to move, needed to be home where he could keep busy enough to stop thinking how much he ached already for him.  
  
His retainers began moving down the road and Jared stopped his horse before the king and queen. “We look forward to returning your hospitality at the new moon.” He left after a nod from the king and turned his horse towards the pier where a boat was waiting to carry him home.  
  
**  
  
The journey was uneventful and Jared found himself relaxing with the familiar feel of a horse beneath him. The boat ride had been hard on Jared, suddenly wishing that Jensen was there to explain what the sailors were doing or thinking of the way his green eyes would change with the light of the sun on the sea. Back on solid ground he found his bearings again though and he was grateful for the sight of his castle’s walls.  
  
“Home sweet home,” Kane said at his side, but there was something in his voice that made Jared turn to look at him.  
  
“You aren’t excited to be home?”  
  
Kane looked up sharply and Jared realized his knight hadn’t meant to let his voice give away anything. “Always. It’s just … sometimes you leave a little bit of yourself behind. Pelagia is a beautiful country.”  
  
Jared didn’t think Kane was lying but he knew there was more to the other man’s words. They’d been friends for too long though and Jared knew Kane wasn’t ready to talk about whatever was bothering him. Besides, it was more fun to watch Danneel wrestle answers out of her brother.  
  
“Do you plan on staring at the gates until your wife comes for you?”  
  
Jared laughed at that. Even though they were outside the outer wall he was sure Danneel had already had word of their movements through Kandilihar. “I think I prefer a happier reunion than that. Though perhaps I should leave her to squirm. I rarely get the upper hand and she has to be on pins and needles on Prince Jensen’s answer.”  
  
Kane shook his head, smiling the crooked smile that Jared had come to trust more than any other over the years. “She knew his answer long before you did. She’ll be waiting on those instructions from Queen Donna though and I doubt her temper will be soothed by a few trinkets if you keep her waiting.”  
  
Jared laughed. “You know the queen too well. We better move along then.”  
  
The outer gates were open as they rode through, the guards keeping a sharp eye to make sure nothing was amiss as Jared rode through. He nodded his approval at their attention and he could see Kane taking it in as well.  
  
“We should look to rotating the guards.” Kane said softly. “The outer barracks could use a break and these men could take a reminder.”  
  
Jared nodded. He tried to be fair to his men and rotating them in and out of the outer regions of his territory to the inner areas gave a break to the constant vigilance of the borders and kept the home guards sharp.  
  
As much as Jared had once hated the work that his father had forced on his people when he demanded a new castle be built, Jared was glad to come home to it. Their ancestral home was high in the mountains, an imposing castle that was hard to get to and even harder to live in. Built by an ancestor who had little love of the plains, he’d made the castle impenetrable, yet easy to fall to a siege. There was no way to access extra supplies should the castle come under attack and it gave no room to quarter their people.  
  
When Jared’s father had begun his campaign to rule the Six Lakes Realm, he’d had the people start construction on a new castle. It had all the modern amenities, a hot water spring and a natural well within its walls, as well as a large area devoted to storage for whatever stockpiles the king felt the need to keep. Three walls encircled the castle. The outer wall circled the fields of crops and herd animals that kept the castle fed and stocked during the year. On the outside of the middle wall were the barracks of the common soldiers. The middle wall encircled the business district of the castle city. Businesses were lined up on both sides of the streets until they finally gave way to homes. The outer streets were mostly empty as the homes there had been built with the idea that they would house anyone that needed to come in from the fields in time of war. These led to the businesses and then gave way to the homes of the nobility and the knights of the Kandilihar order who didn’t live in the main castle itself. The inner wall encompassed the massive keep itself. If the middle and outer walls fell, the inner walls were built to give them an advantage over anyone approaching. It was a magnificent design for a king who feared invasion.  
  
For Jared, it was simply home and had been since it’s completion before his father’s death. Twice a year, beyond the outer walls the great fairs would be held and traders and merchants from all over the world would come to do business before Jared’s eyes. It had been a while since he’d actually been home to see the fairs, though Danneel was kept busy with the influx of visitors to the castle and the need for additional justice with the increase of newcomers.  
  
He hoped to be there with both Jensen and Danneel this year.  
  
“It’s only a month,” Jared murmured to himself. It was crazy that Jensen had gotten under his skin so completely in the time it had taken to sign a treaty, but it was true none the less.  
  
Kane chuckled at his side. “It will be a long month if Danneel can’t get you to stop moping.”  
  
“I’m a king. I don’t mope.”  
  
“Of course not, Your Highness.”  
  
Jared took the win and refused to look at Kane. He couldn’t pretend to win that argument if he saw Kane smirking at his pout.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence as they passed through the gates. People called out and Jared waved to them, grateful to see his people happy to see him. He could remember all too well coming home from a long battle with his father and finding only fearful faces looking up at him.  
  
He was barely off his horse when he heard the sharp clack of shoes on the cobblestone and he turned to see his wife running towards him. He opened his arms and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight. He didn’t bother to look at what he knew would be the doting faces of the servants. He loved Danneel to distraction and didn’t care who knew it or saw it.  
  
“You have news for me?” She asked, face still buried in his neck.  
  
He laughed, but instead of answering, he handed Danneel the small box from his pocket. Whatever Jensen had given for her, Jared was sure it would answer her question.  
  
She took the box and looked up at him with a quirk of her lips but her deft fingers were already working at the fabric that wrapped around the box. She gave a soft gasp as she opened the lid and looked down at the beautiful ring. The metal work was intricate and shaped to look like a butterfly with uncut jade and polished sea glass worked into the wings. Danneel’s smile warmed him and he laughed at the sheer joy of being with her again.  
  
“He said yes.” It wasn’t a question so Jared didn’t bother to answer her, just swept her back in his arms. It was good to be home.

 

 

 

  
  
Jared had been captured once in a battle. He’d been taken as a prisoner of war and held for two days, beaten and bloodied while his captors tried to force his father to his knees, using Jared as leverage. It just might have worked, except for one thing his captors didn’t count on. Kane. The knight had torn through the encampment after crossing the most treacherous grounds in the Six Realms and stolen his prince back.  
  
He was pretty sure the torture had been more humane than this.  
  
Kane was no help, smirk firmly in place as he watched Jared pacing back and forth across the tent that had been set up for him. No, he couldn’t even be in his own rooms because he might see something he wasn’t supposed to.  
  
He growled out his frustration which made Kane laugh. “Shouldn’t you be better at this? You weren’t near this crazy for the first wedding.”  
  
“Danneel has been with him every day since he arrived. Every day. She is marrying him as well. Why isn’t she being kept from Jensen the way I am?”  
  
If it wouldn’t ruin the fine green tunic Danneel had picked for his wedding attire, he’d have hit Kane a dozen times already. His brother-in-law, best friend, and protector, had been nothing but a smirking reminder that Jared didn’t need. “Queen Donna has decided that according to their traditions, Jensen is marrying you, not Danneel, but that as Danneel is your wife she will be considered his as well. So technically in their eyes they are not getting married. He is just … inheriting her.”  
  
Jared snorted at that. “Please tell me you saw them tell her that.”  
  
“I did not. Murray did though and apparently the Pelagian royal family got a full dose of her tongue. The court was appalled and afraid that Danneel might have just ended the alliance when your betrothed began laughing and pulled her into his arms. He reassured her that he had every intention of keeping with the Kandili concept of marriage, though he appreciated being able to see her so could she please stop trying to convert his family before she was barred from his rooms as well.”  
  
Jared was smiling at the image of Danneel telling off their future in-laws and Jensen finding a way to calm her while still reminding everyone that he had his own mind. For the youngest son of a king, Jensen had a strong mind and a way of making people hear him that intrigued Jared. “Those two are going to be the death of me,” he said fondly.  
  
“Absolutely,” Kane agreed. “But you’ll be a happy man when you go.”  
  
And the affection in his words was why Jared and Kane had become such fast friends so long ago. Christian Kane was a knight because of his prowess in battle and his dedication to the cause. He was Jared’s friend though because he was always willing to tell Jared the truth. He wasn’t a sycophant and he didn’t kneel to pressure. He’d fought Jared tooth and nail when he decided to marry Danneel, until he proved that he truly loved Kane’s sister. Once he knew that Danneel was loved – and not just some pretty trophy for Jared to take – he’d been their staunchest supporter.  
  
The tent flap behind him pulled open and Carlson was standing in the doorway. “Your Majesty, they are ready for you.”  
  
“About time,” Kane said as he walked out the flap. Carlson grinned. He knew how Jared could be and if there was another man Jared trusted almost as much as Kane it was Carlson.  
  
When Jared stepped out, he looked up and found the full moon. According to Pelagian tradition, if you married on the full moon you could see into the heart of your beloved so they always performed their weddings under the moon. Jensen had been there a full two weeks as they made the final preparations and Jared wanted nothing more than to run ahead and find his husband-to-be but he took a deep breath of the cool night air and straightened out his tunic. Green, Danneel had said, for the plains of Kandilihar and for the clear waters of Pelagia. Jared thought it probably had to do more with the way green would make Jensen’s eyes stand out even brighter but he was smart enough to keep that comment to himself.  
  
The ceremony was held outside, as was Kandili tradition. The kitchens were set up under a large tent and a huge bonfire waited for Jared and Jensen to light once the wedding was completed. Orator Beaver was presiding over the celebration and Jared felt himself smiling that the man was still around to see to both his nuptials. The man had been training Jared to take over his father’s kingdom since he was a child and he’d heard Jim say more than once that Jared would be his death. He might take offense if the man didn’t feel more like a father to him than his real father ever had.  
  
He took a deep breath and began walking the path behind Carlson. Kane had already gone ahead. As their father had passed away years before, it was Kane’s place to be at his sister’s side while her husband married.  
  
“Nervous, My Lord?” Carlson asked as they made their way across the field.  
  
“Why would I be nervous? He already said yes.”  
  
“There are bets going around on how soon the Queen will let you leave her wedding bed before you are allowed to consummate your second marriage.”  
  
Jared shook his head, laughing. “What do the wagers say?”  
  
Carlson smiled. “Considering how long the Queen has been trying to marry you off, the odds lay with her throwing you out of her bed as soon as you get there just so she can be sure you get around to consummating your second marriage.”  
  
“And what do you say?”  
  
“Anyone who thinks Danneel will let you ‘honor your first marriage’ with anything less than a full night is a fool. She won’t let you out until first light. Thankfully your sister has been explaining the more informal Kandili traditions to the prince.”  
  
Jared laughed at that. His little sister hadn’t been too well pleased that Jared was marrying a foreigner – even less than she’d been about him marrying a peasant – but she had taken a liking to Jensen once they met and had been spending as much time with him as she could. She would be returning to her kingdom of Donara once the wedding festivities were over, much to Jared’s relief. She’d never forgiven him for not being able to stop their father from using her for a political marriage to settle the relationship with their Donara protectorate. She seemed to like her husband, though Jared knew there was no love there. Prince Daren was a smart man who ran his kingdom with a wise hand, but Megan had been bred with strong warriors and he didn’t think she was capable of loving a man that wasn’t a fighter.  
  
“I’m sure Jensen will be getting far more of an education from her than he could ever want.”  
  
“I hear he does seem to blush often when they are in a room together.”  
  
Jared could picture it and without realizing it, he sped up.  
  
“Are you planning to run to your wedding?”  
  
Jared slowed his pace down and Carlson laughed. “We’re almost there. You will see him soon enough My Lord.”  
  
“Not soon enough,” Jared said, though he was trying to keep himself calm. “The day after I left wouldn’t have been soon enough.” Carlson was smart enough not to comment.  
  
The pavilion that was set up on the fields outside of the castle was beautiful. His own tradition normally held to a wedding in the full light of the sun but they had agreed to the evening wedding to please the Pelagians. Where towers of flowers would normally have been arranged, Danneel had founts of water sitting throughout with candles floating over the surface, or oil lit on the center surfaces to light the night. Tall poles were set up with ribbons flying in the breeze and flowers – night blooming jasmine – crawled up each and scented the area with their sweet perfume.  
  
His people had come from far and wide to see the wedding and Jared was led through a walkway among his people. They cheered his arrival and Jared felt a great joy that he had come to mean something to them. As he came closer to the pavilion, chairs were set to either side of the walkway. There the royalty of the Six Lakes Realm sat watching him. His was the only culture that still allowed for such a wedding but none of his allies would refuse an invitation to a wedding, even if they did believe the tradition was uncouth.  
  
In the past three days, Jared had been trying to develop a relationship with the King of Toruga. They had no alliance and his was the only country of the Six Lakes that Jared had no standing with. He didn’t wish to rule Toruga as his father had but he simply wanted to find a way to make a truce that would allow them both peace of mind. The Torugan king, however, seemed to be keeping his distance and walked away from even the most innocent of inquiries. It was frustrating but he would have been more upset by it if he hadn’t been so caught up in the importance of the current event.

As he walked down the central aisle he smiled as King Alan appeared from behind one of the pillars of the stone archway Danneel had constructed there. Kane stood at the other, with Orator Beaver in the center. Before him was another fount of water with candles and night lilies from Pelagia dancing across the top. Jared arrived at the front and Carlson took his place to the side, his watchful eyes taking in the congregation as did the other knights that lined the audience. It was a joyous occasion but they were all aware that Jared was out in the open with a kingdom of strangers at his back.  
  
Jared knelt before the fountain and found the green stones that had been laid before it. He chose three and dropped them in slowly, one for love, one for health, and one for wisdom, then did the same with another three, whispering softly “For both the loves of my life.” Alan’s lips quirked up at the slight change in tradition but he didn’t seem to mind Jared’s need to include Danneel in the blessing.  
  
Spur of the moment, he pulled a single lily from the pond as well and took the blossom to Kane. “For my wife, to honor her for her support.”  
  
Kane bowed low as he took the flower, and then disappeared for a moment. When he came back, Danneel was on his arm. Jared held himself back because it wasn’t the time or place to show any more devotion to his wife, but she was magnificent and he couldn’t stop the way his eyes lit up in her presence or keep his smile from growing.  
  
She was dressed in the same green as Jared was, her dark hair rolling out from under her crown to fall over her shoulders with a beautiful jade necklace at her throat to match Jensen’s ring on her finger.  
  
He took a deep breath and bowed to her, watching as she returned the gesture with a deep curtsy. She humbled him, as always, but when her eyes slid over his shoulder and widened, he couldn’t help but turn to see what had drawn her attention.  
  
Beside Alan, Jensen came out from behind the pillar. He was dressed in similar fashion as Jared, a green tunic and britches with fine stitching. On his head was the crown of his people, one that Jared would replace before the night was out.  
  
It wasn’t the cloth or the crown that had Danneel’s eyes widening or that made Jared’s heart skip a beat though. Jensen had been breathtaking when Jared last saw him, but there was something otherworldly about his appearance under the night sky with the light of candles to catch in the dark jade of his eyes. Jensen gave a small smile and moved to the front of the fount, choosing stones as was his people’s tradition. Although he couldn’t have known that Jared had chosen six stones to bless, he did the same as well.  
  
Jared didn’t dare look up at Alan at that, but when he glanced at the side, Kane was nodding his approval as was Murray who had shown up at the knight’s side to protect his prince.

When Jensen stood, Jared moved to the side of the fount, meeting him in front of Orator Beaver. There was no time for words then as the Orator began speaking. Jared didn’t hear any of them. He was sure he was supposed to pay attention to what he was promising but he couldn’t do anything but watch the way the light played over Jensen’s face. When Jensen smiled, putting his hand out for Jared to take, it broke the trance and Jared realized it was time to give his betrothed the ring he had made for him. Jade, to honor the crown and the gift Jensen had given his wife, the ring was a wave that was crashing around stones of uncut jade and polished sea glass.  
  
Jensen gasped as he looked at the ring, looking up at Jared in surprise. It had been difficult to get the ring done in time, and it had cost him a small fortune, but the shy smile on Jensen’s lip made it worth it. When he offered his own hand, Jensen slipped a ring onto his finger next to the simple jade ring he and Danneel had traded on their wedding day.  
  
At first it seemed like another plain band of silver filigree and jade, but as he looked at it he realized the filigree was designed to look like the rolling, grassy fields of Kandilihar, dotted with the same uncut jade and polished sea glass of Jensen’s ring. It was stunning and even more so when set against the polished jade of his other ring.  
  
“Jared Padalecki, King of Kandilihar, Lord Protector of Lastoran, Ruvien, and Donara, Defender of the Realm, you stand before your people with the intention of binding yourself to another. Jensen Ackles, Prince of Pelagia, you stand before these people with the intention of binding yourself to another. Do you both do so willingly and with a pure heart?”  
  
As he said it, he leaned forward, taking a silver and green threaded ribbon and wrapping it over Jared’s wrist too. “I do.” The ribbon continued to be wrapped until it was around Jensen’s wrist. “I do,” he said softly.  
  
Jared looked over at the man he was marrying and smiled. Jensen gave him a nervous smile in return but Orator Beaver was tying the ribbon around their wrists, binding them together in a physical way that wouldn’t be removed until after the celebratory feast ended.  
  
The orator looked at the two of them and smiled. “Like the stars that guide the ships at night, may your love be a constant source of light, and like the earth, may your love be the firm foundation from which you grow. From now, until all eternity, may you be your husband’s strength, may you guide each other’s choices, and may you make your life from the love you share tonight.”  
  
Orator Beaver stepped back then and Jared knew the formal part of the ceremony was over. He turned to Jensen, his free hand coming up to cup the man’s face. Jensen stared up at him, a true smile on his face.  
  
“Hello husband,” Jensen said softly.  
  
Jared let out a breathless laugh as he leaned down. Jensen met him half way and then they were kissing. It wasn’t the chaste kiss they’d shared before and as Jared pulled Jensen closer, his husband opened under him.  
  
Jared wanted to forget about the rest of the night and take Jensen back to his room, to taste and explore and learn him as he’d been dreaming of since they’d met. He wouldn’t be allowed to do that yet but it didn’t mean he couldn’t take his time, kissing his husband properly in front of their guests.  
  
When Jensen began to pull away, Jared let him, watching with a bright smile as Jensen’s blush crept up his neck and tinted his cheeks. “We have duties for now,” Jared whispered, pulling Jensen into his arms just to have him close, “but I look forward to having you alone later tonight.”  
  
Jensen relaxed into his arms, and then Jared and Jensen were presented to the crowd. When the wild cheer went up, Danneel came forward with Kane while King Alan came forward with Murray. Both Kane and Murray held wooden boxes. Alan stepped in front of his son and Jensen bowed his head as his father took the crown of Pelagia from his head and placed it in the box that Murray carried. “Though you take on a new title today,” Alan said as he turned back to his son, “you will always be a prince of Pelagia.”  
  
When he stepped back, Danneel opened the box that Kane held. Her eyes were tearful but she was smiling as she looked at the two of them. He could see her pride and the affection that she had for Jensen and Jared felt his chest puff out with his own pride. She brought forward the jade crown and placed it on Jensen’s head. When he looked up at her, she stepped forward, smiling.  
  
Jensen’s eyes were all for his wife and Jared could feel his heart beating faster as he watched Jensen use his free hand to pull Danneel in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up for Jensen’s waiting lips. The kiss was chaste, as it was meant to be, the approval of both spouses and the agreement that they would both honor the people of Kandilihar and its King as well as one another. Jared could very well imagine another picture though, of his wife and husband wrapped together in passion and he had to bit his lip to keep from moaning at the thought.  
  
He didn’t know what showed on his face but as Danneel pulled back and looked at him, she wore a smirk that could have put her brother to shame.  
  
“My King, the people await your departure so that they may meet the Prince Consort. Will you share him with us?”  
  
Jared looked at Jensen and nodded before he could find his voice. It was done. He had found his husband and they would finally become one. “Yes,” he said as he entwined the fingers on his bound hand with Jensen’s. “It is time for our people to meet my husband.”  
  
**  
  
He didn’t remember his first wedding taking so long. Of course, he hadn’t been marrying a foreigner back then. As much as his own court had balked at his marriage to a peasant they knew where her allegiance was. With Jensen, everyone wanted to meet with him, to talk with him and feel out his political alliances. The people of Jensen’s court who had come wanted to feel Jared out now that there was a marriage between their people to see if he was willing to give more than he already had when he’d signed the treaty a month past. Foreign dignitaries wanted to seek them out to see if they would be a weak or strong pair and watched with careful eyes as Danneel moved around the court, playing the perfect hostess and returning time and again to her husbands’ sides until she was called away again.  
  
In the end though, the fires were dying low before Jared knew it was time. He pulled Jensen with him to the side of the tent and asked if he was ready to return to the castle. Jensen’s enthusiastic kiss was more than Jared needed. He found Danneel at a table with King Alan and Orators Beaver and Morgan.  
  
“My queen, as the evening is wearing thin, it is time to retire to the wedding suites. We would have you, as guardian to this bond, hold the ribbons that have entwines us tonight as a symbol of your place in our lives.”  
  
Danneel stepped forward, kissing both men softly before she reached down and pulled the looping ribbon free without having to undo it. The green and silver ribbon was held tightly in her hands and she let out a shaking breath. “You honor me, husbands, and I will do my utmost to remind you of this bond in times of need and to strengthen it with my own bonds.”  
  
She took Jared’s free hand then and he escorted them both from the wedding reception and to the castle.  
  
He hated that he had to leave Jensen so soon, but he knew his duty and as he stopped outside of the marriage suite, he let go of Danneel’s hand and pressed in closer to Jensen. He kissed him softly, and then nuzzled into his neck, taking a deep breath of his scent. He opened the door behind Jensen as he tried to stop the building need to just damn tradition and take his husband first tonight. “I have to see to my Queen, but I will be back soon.”  
  
He pulled away from Jensen without looking at him, knowing that he would never walk away if he could see his husband’s kiss bruised lips. Instead he pulled Danneel into the next room.  
  
They were called the marriage suites because the two rooms had an adjoining door, but for some the marriage suites became home. Jared had every faith that in time they would move from these rooms into the larger suite that was his own, where they would share one bed. For now though, he had no choice. It was his people’s tradition and while there were many Jared was willing to overlook, he needed to give his people some surety of the next heir. Until such a time as Danneel had given birth to his heir, there would be no co-mingled beds.  
  
For tonight, he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her softly. She was so damn beautiful he ached for her but they both knew who it was he wanted to be with tonight. It was tradition as well though for him to visit his first spouse, to honor the first bond before consummating the new one. He was grateful that his sister had been teaching Jensen about the unspoken traditions so he would understand that Jared hadn’t abandoned him tonight, but as Danneel reached up to pull him closer, he let his mind focus on the woman before him, his wife, his lover, his beautiful Queen, and everything else fell away.  
  
It was almost morning before his wife was done with him though and he wondered if Carlson would be winning a large purse for his predictions. Jared felt relaxed and happy, though the thought of his husband in the other room had him half hard already. He knocked softly on the adjoining door but didn’t hear a response. He opened it quietly, the soft light of candles making the room glow warmly. He could see Jensen’s clothes folded up beside the warm tub that was fed by the hot springs in the castle. He must have taken advantage of the warm bath as he waited for Jared.  
  
Jared had never been on this side of the marriage suite before and he took his time, letting his eyes adjust to the lighting and learning the room he was certain to be seeing often in the days to come. There was no sound in the room and Jared walked over to the alcove at the back of the room where the bed rested. He could see the figure of his husband lying on the bed and Jared’s heart sped up at the thought of Jensen waiting for him.  
  
“Jensen?”  
  
There was no answer and Jared moved closer. As late as it was, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised that his husband had fallen asleep waiting for him, but Jared couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed. Megan would have explained the importance of the marriage night and what it said of each bond. The length of his coupling was supposed to show the strength of their bonds and though Jared had wanted to be with Jensen first, he couldn’t believe Jensen would have expected him to show less respect to Danneel and that marital bed than he was going to show theirs.  
  
Jared took a deep breath as he pulled his pants off and slid between the sheets behind his husband. Jensen was asleep on his side, facing away from the door and Jared pulled him gently back so that Jensen’s back was to his chest. He ran his hand over Jensen’s side, trying to gently wake him. “Husband?” he whispered into his ear.  
  
Jensen seemed to stir then but instead of turning to Jared, Jensen pushed away, mumbling something about sleep as he rolled onto his stomach. He knew Jensen was asleep, that he didn’t mean the insult that he was offering on his wedding night so he took a deep breath. Jensen wasn’t Kandili and he had simply fallen asleep. He probably didn’t realize his people would take it so seriously, no matter that Jared was having a hard time keeping that thought in his head. He needed to give Jensen the benefit of the doubt. Instead of casting doubt into their whole relationship, Jared decided to let it go. He would wake his husband after a short rest and wouldn’t make an issue of it with his husband. If he didn’t already understand the gravity of his actions then Jared wouldn’t make him feel guilty. He would, however, make love to his husband until neither of them could walk for a week, once they both woke.  
  
He felt better then, and reflected that just maybe after a short nap he would be a better lover to his husband as well. He pulled Jensen back against him, pressing a kiss behind his ear as he settled into his warmth to fall asleep.

 

 

  
  
His wedding was the last night he’d gotten any sleep. Jared had slept hard, resting in the warmth of his husband’s bed and when he woke Jensen had been gone. Jared kept a smile on his face and Danneel seemed to be as happy as could be, but Jared was miserable. Other than his nightly visits to Jensen room – where he inevitably found his husband deep asleep – he couldn’t seem to get his husband alone.  
  
Jared had asked Kane to stay close to Jensen and Murray as they learned their way around the courts and the city and Kane let him know that Jensen was making himself known in castle city but with the visits for the wedding came the people who stayed behind to get a word with the king. He couldn’t remember being so busy before and he hated that everything seemed to be conspiring to keep him from consummating his relationship with Jensen. He was a king though and he had his duty to his people and of all times his sister seemed to want to mend bridges between them, keeping him whenever the tasks of the day seemed to be letting him go to his husband early.  
  
He saw Jensen at meal times, where Jensen would greet him with a warm smile and a chaste kiss before the courts, but he always took a seat on the opposite side of Danneel and Jared was hard pressed to force the issue, afraid to upset the budding relationship between his wife and husband.  
  
As much as Jensen smiled though, Jared didn’t think he looked happy. It began eating at the back of his mind, the idea that perhaps Jensen had meant the insult, that somehow what had grown between them wasn’t what Jared thought it was. He hated the idea and hated himself for falling prey to it, but it crept in at night as he lie in his husband’s bed, sleepless and feeling utterly alone but desperate to be with Jensen in any way he could. He tried to stay awake until morning – since he’d learned that waking Jensen was an impossible task – but he could never coax his body to stay awake after the long day.  
  
He was turning snappish with the Orators though and Beaver had taken him aside that morning, telling him that if he needed more sleep to deal with his spouses then he’d better start going to bed earlier because the Orators wouldn’t put up with it much longer. Jared made no public apologies but he was trying to deal with it as best he could.  
  
Megan was preparing to leave the next morning and Jared didn’t begrudge her the extra time today, but he had missed breakfast with his spouses to be with her and Jensen hadn’t returned for lunch. He was out with Murray and Kane on some adventure to see the outer castle walls. It made him ache for the days in Pelagia where Jared had been free to spend most of his time with Jensen. It made him wish he’d taken advantage of their time alone and taken more than a single chaste kiss.  
  
Dinner was playing out as uneventful as the rest of the day. Jensen hadn’t come out to join them and neither Murray nor Kane had stopped by to let Jared know they had arrived safely back at the castle. They normally gave him that small courtesy at least. It left Jared feeling a sense of dread that he couldn’t seem to swallow around. Danneel noticed his preoccupation but Jared didn’t want to let on that he was having trouble with Jensen, especially when the problem was that he didn’t even know if there was a problem.  
  
His thoughts were broken as a runner came into the room, dashing towards the dais he sat on without slowing himself. Normally Jared would disapprove of the rush but the look on the young man’s face was enough to quell any words Jared had. Jared moved away from the main table with a quick look to Danneel to make sure she saw him leaving. She gave him a small smile, letting him know she’d seen the same look he had.  
  
He motioned the young man to a side door and was with him in the hallway before he allowed the runner to talk.  
  
“My Lord, Knight Murray is in your chambers. He says he needs to see you immediately. And alone.”  
  
“Thank you,” Jared said, his voice tight as he threw the boy a coin without thought.  
  
“Sir, he was bloodied.”  
  
There was so much concern in the words and Jared had to steady himself on the wall because why would Murray be bloodied in Jared’s rooms? Where was Jensen?  
  
He didn’t run down the halls though his stride ate up enough room that anyone would have had to run to keep up with him. He opened his door and slid inside quickly, finding Murray at the table with a bloody towel to his forehead.  
  
“They took them,” Murray said before Jared could even ask. “Jensen has been asking to see the outer areas. Your sister spoke of a valley that she thought he would enjoy and we took him. We were outnumbered as we were on our way back. They took Jensen but we had no hope of getting him back. Kane is still on the trail, leaving signs so that we may get to him. He feared a traitor though, My Lord. No one knew where we were heading except a few and Kane begged that you bring a few loyal men to follow after him.”  
  
Jared’s world was on tilt. He still hadn’t consummated his wedding with his husband and he’d been taken. He couldn’t let it happen. He needed to get to Jensen, to tell the man how much he needed him. “How ..." he shook his head as he tried to get his thoughts back in line. “How many men do we need?”  
  
“Three, if they live up to the Kane’s estimations.”  
  
“You have three men in mind?” Murray nodded and Jared went into the hall, calling another runner to him. Murray gave the names of the three knights he trusted and Jared told the runner to send them to him, once he sent a healer to Jared’s room.  
  
Jared sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. The room felt empty, his room in name only since they’d moved into the wedding suites and he wanted nothing more than to be gone from it. He needed to be moving, to get to Jensen and see him safe.  
  
“How bad are your injuries?” Jared asked into the quiet of the room. “When will you be able to leave?”  
  
“As soon as your men are assembled. It’s a flesh wound and wouldn’t need attention if it weren’t on my head.”  
  
Jared nodded as he stood. There was something in Murray’s eyes, the need for something and though he was Jensen’s man, Jared knew it was his responsibility to make sure he got what he needed. “We will get him back. Tell me what you can while we wait for the others.”  
  
The details were grim and Murray spoke them softly between the visits from the knights who were quickly dispatched to get ready for the journey. The ambush was well planned and it was clear they were after Jensen, not just looking for a wealthy traveler to come their way.  
  
“I should have been with him,” Jared berated himself.  
  
“Yes, you should have,” Murray agreed. “We can agree to hate one another when he’s safe though. For now, Kane is out there tracking them on his own and he’s waiting for us.”  
  
“Why is he there while you’re here?” Jared asked. It didn’t make sense since Murray would never have left Jensen in danger.  
  
“He has a broken leg. He was able to get to his horse, but he couldn’t ride fast enough for help. I had no choice but to trust my prince with him.”  
  
“Kane would die to protect him.”  
  
“I know,” Murray said softly. “But I would prefer to keep them both alive.”  
  
The healer arrived then with the last of the knights called. Jared told both men they had five minutes because he was leaving then to find his husband.  
  
**  
  
Danneel hadn’t been happy that he was leaving with them, but once she found out Jensen was missing she stopped fighting him and had simply looked between the knights and the king before asking where her brother was. Jared told her quickly and he nearly broke when his bright queen sobbed softly in his arms. He wasn’t sure who her tears were for, her captured husband or her wounded brother but he felt both pulling at his heart as well.  
  
“You bring them both home to me, Jared,” she said as she stepped back, letting Jared mount his horse. “Both of them. I will not lose my brother or my husband, not when I think I finally have them figured out.”  
  
Jared gave a soft bark of laughter as she tried to muster her courage and Jared took his strength from that. “I will my love. Rule well in my stead, and keep your back guarded. Something is coming and it will be sorely tempted if word gets around that I am no longer in the keep.”  
  
She smacked the back end of his horse, sending it shooting a few steps ahead. “Come home soon and safe.”  
  
He didn’t hesitate then. He was leaving his country in good hands until he could return. He knew that Kane would do everything he could for Jensen, but the knight was injured and following behind to make sure they had a trail to follow. Jared couldn’t afford to worry about his wife when his husband was already in trouble. One trouble at a time was all he could take.  
  
**  
  
They were lucky that Kane had taken the action he did. Without his quick thinking, Jensen’s trail would have been gone and they might not have found him. Instead, they found him near the banks of the Tonga River. It was fed from the fresh waters of the mountain and was known for the freezing temperatures.  
  
There were twelve men in the other camp, though Murray said there had been fewer when they’d fought. They must have met up with another contingent as they traveled. A few bodies had been left on the side of the trail where Kane and Murray had injured them in the earlier fight and they had finally given over to the blood loss that killed them. A grim smile pulled at Murray’s lips each time he saw them and once he watched the man kick at the dead man. He couldn’t help but wonder at the man’s dedication to his prince but he began to wonder what else could be behind it all as he was muttering under his breath as he kicked the dead man that he should never have touched Kane in the first place.  
  
They were hiding outside of the other camp now though, Kane grumbling at their side that he was quite capable of going into the camp to get to Jensen, even with his broken leg. In the end, Kane was riding in as close as he needed to be without getting into the middle, but he would wield his bow instead of his sword. He wasn’t the best arrow man but Jared refused to endanger him further.  
  
Murray was ready, as were the rest of their men and Jared gave the nod to move in. The odds were uneven but Jared knew his men were well trained and could handle the slightly greater numbers. They moved into the camp quietly, trying to avoid the sentries as much as possible. They were lazy, believing that no one would be following them yet. Jared could see Jensen from where he was waiting; his husband was bound with his hands behind his back, his feet tired together and a gag in his mouth. It made his blood boil and Jared had to fight his own instinct to barge in before the rest of the men were in place.  
  
A moment later though, Murray was stepping out of the shadows in front of Jensen’s captors. “I believe, gentleman, you have something that doesn’t belong to you.”  
  
The men jumped up, turning their attention to Murray. Jared waited a moment longer and then he was running into the fight, hearing Kane’s arrow fly by as he added to the confusion of the moment.

Jensen’s eyes were raised up, blood on his temple and Jared saw red for an instant. A man appeared in front of him and Jared’s movements were nothing but brute strength, finesse gone in the wake of his rage. He cut his way through the first man and then he was beset with soldiers.  
  
He saw something happen close to Jensen and he turned to check as Murray sliced open Jensen’s bonds and tossed him his sword, before taking one off a dead soldier to use himself. Jared didn’t have time to marvel at the sight that was his husband in battle, but was pulled into the heat of the fight again as a man tried to take his head off.  
  
It wasn’t a long fight. The men weren’t knights and they hadn’t stood much of a chance against Jared and his men. When they were dispatched, Jared rushed to Jensen, pulling his husband into his arms. “Jensen, are you alright?”  
  
His husband let out a tired sigh. “Fine. I was knocked unconscious in the fight by a dart and didn’t regain consciousness until we were here.”  
  
He held tight on Jensen until his husband started to pull back. “Jared, we have to get out of here. They said there was another group coming to join them, a larger one.”  
  
“Did they say where from?”  
  
“No, but I got the feeling they were just mercenaries.”  
  
“We can’t leave them on our soil,” Kane said softly from behind Jared. Jared took a deep breath because he had to make sure Jensen and Kane got back safely but he knew he needed to know more about the mercenaries.  
  
“Abel,” he called out for the young knight. “Ride hard back to the keep and tell the Queen to send the scouts out in all directions. Send for men to join Collins here. Collins will scout ahead and leave a trail when he finds the group so that you can join him with the soldiers.”  
  
“And you sir?” Abel asked.  
  
Jared knew they were all thinking the same thing. None of them would leave their king alone with an unknown enemy on their soil. “I’m heading back to the keep with the prince. Kane and Murray will be enough protection for us.”  
  
Abel nodded then and turned to mount up, not bothering to wait for anything else. He simply looked to Collins. “I’ll see you in battle old man,” he said with a crooked smile.  
  
Collins, the veteran scout of the group laughed. “Only if you can find your way back. You do remember how to track, don’t you?”  
  
Abel scowled but was off without another word. Jared watched him for a minute before looking at Jensen. “We’ll take the south pass. It’s not well known and there are plenty of places to hide should we need to.”  
  
“Jared,” Kane rarely called him by his name in public and it made him look to the knight. “I’m just going to slow you down. Go ahead and I’ll catch up later.”  
  
“You’ll keep up Kane. I’m not coming home to my wife without you. Don’t ask me to.”  
  
Something softened in Kane’s eyes but Murray was there with horses then and it was time for them to mount up. They didn’t have a spare horse for Jensen but Jared was happy enough to have his husband in the saddle in front of him.  
  
He turned his horse towards the paths he’d learned best as a child and was grateful for the distance Kane and Murray were keeping. Jared bowed his head and let it rest against the back of Jensen’s neck. “Thank the heavens you’re alright.”  
  
“I’m sorry I caused you trouble,” Jensen said softly. “I simply wanted to learn more about Kandilihar.”  
  
Jared nodded. “I’ll show you anything you want, just let me go with you next time, alright?”  
  
Jensen didn’t say anything and Jared took it as his acquiescence. “How bad is Kane?” Jensen asked into the silence.  
  
“Murray said it was a broken leg but without a healer it’s hard to say. Kane wouldn’t let us take a look at it before we came for you.”  
  
“Thank you. I know I haven’t been anything more than trouble for you, but I do thank you for coming for me.”  
  
Jared didn’t know how to answer the words. They sounded heavy and forced and Jared had no idea why Jensen would think he had been trouble. They rode hard instead and Jared stopped as they came to a fork in the road. Murray and Kane joined them and Kane looked at Jared. “This is the right thing to do,” Kane said softly.  
  
He seemed to know what he was asking Jared to do, but it didn’t make it easier on him. “I know, but if you don’t make it back my wife will have my head.”  
  
Kane nodded but Murray was frowning at the two of them. Kane took pity on him and nodded to the slight bend in the road that led back towards the castle and then to the cavern system that led away. “We’ll take the road back to the castle. Anyone following will see us and not the other trail. Jared will have the quicker route under the rock though and he and the Prince Consort will arrive back to the castle long before us.”  
  
Jared hated the logic behind it, but he knew Kane was right. They needed to get back to the castle and Kane couldn’t make it through the parts of the caverns that were too high to ride through. “Make it home quick Kane or you’ll come back to a kingless country.” Kane gave him a tight smile and then Jared led his horse down the other path.  
  
It was the first time they’d been left alone since the morning after Jensen accepted his proposal and Jared had no idea what to do so he kept his silence. As late as it was, and as tired as he was, Jared knew he needed to get a few hours ride in just to be safe. “You can rest back against me Jensen,” he offered. “We’ll be riding a while longer. If you need to sleep go ahead.”  
  
Jensen snorted. “I’m fine. I don’t need to be coddled, Jared.”  
  
“I know,” Jared said softly, taken back by Jensen’s words. “It was just an offer.”  
  
“I’ll be fine.”  
  
The ride was silent and though Jensen was a warm pressure against his chest, Jared felt cold as they rode. He wanted to comfort Jensen, to tell him he’d never let anyone hurt him, but somehow he felt like he’d been the one to hurt Jensen.  
  
The caves around them were growing warmer as they led further down into the earth and it wasn’t until Jensen started to fall back onto Jared’s chest that he realized how long he’d traveled in silence. There were peek holes that let in light sporadically and though the caverns were mostly dark Jared could see well enough from the luminescent veins in the earth around them.  
  
“Jensen, there’s a good place to rest ahead of us. We’ll stop for a few hours to rest.”  
  
“I said I was fine.”  
  
“Well maybe you are but I haven’t slept well in a week and I was rushed out before dinner to come looking for you. I rode hard to find you and fought against armed men to get to you. Now, after riding through the night and into morning, I need to rest.”  
  
Jensen didn’t answer but Jared felt the tension growing in his husband’s shoulders. He pushed the information aside though as he moved into the cavern he use to visit as a boy. He made Jensen get down before him and then Jared was cursing softly as he got out of the saddle himself.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked as he looked away from the wall to Jared.  
  
“Nothing. Let’s just get the bed rolls and see if we can sleep for a little while before we get home.”  
  
They set up the bedrolls and Jared threw the bag of rations onto the floor beside them. He didn’t know if Jensen had been fed or not. Jared wasn’t really hungry, just stiff and sore and confused as hell.

He went to take his chain mail off though and found the problem. At least one of the blades had pinned him well enough to leave bruises. He wasn’t cut but the chain mail had turned the blade, leaving Jared’s body bruised with the force of it.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing,” Jared snapped.  
  
Jensen wasn’t listening this time though and when Jared tried to slide the chain mail off again, Jensen’s hands were there to help. “Jared, what did you do?”  
  
“Remember the part where I told you I was in a fight?”  
  
“Why didn’t you say that you were hurt?”  
  
“I didn’t realize I was. I was too worried about you to notice.”  
  
Jensen had a water bottle out and he pulled off his shirt, wetting part of it. He pushed Jared’s shirt off his shoulder and began cleaning the bruised area, looking for anything worse.  
  
“Jensen, you don’t have to do this.”  
  
Jensen wouldn’t look him in the eye but his hands were steady on Jared’s shoulder, not letting up even though Jared had asked him to. He wasn’t sure he could take it, being so close to Jensen, having his husband’s hands on him and not being able to touch him in return.  
  
“I know, but you’re injured because of me and I should have asked earlier.”  
  
“Jensen, stop.” He grabbed Jensen’s hand then, which caused him to look up at Jared in surprise. “You make me want things that I can’t apparently have. Please, let it go.”  
  
Jensen dropped his hands but he continued to look at Jared. After a few minutes he pulled back, grabbing the water bottle and handing it to Jared. He took a long pull on the bottle but there wasn’t enough water to quench the type of thirst he had. Even though Jared knew it was morning outside, the cavern was still dark and he watched as Jensen settled onto a bedroll, watching until Jared joined him.  
  
Jared closed his eyes to keep from watching the way Jensen was looking at him. He didn’t know how to read his husband and he wasn’t sure he ever would.  
  
“Jared, you said … what is it you want that you think you can’t have?”  
  
Jared let out a soft, bitter laugh. “You.”  
  
“I’m your husband. What more could you want from me?”  
  
Jared opened his eyes and he could see the confusion clearly on Jensen’s face. “I want my husband to love me. I thought … back in Pelagia I thought you could.”  
  
“You married me for a treaty Jared. I was wrong to think otherwise. Perhaps someday … but your heart belongs to your wife and I have no place there.”  
  
“No place?” Jared sat up, looking down at Jensen. “You drive me to distraction, Jensen! Just a look at you and I can’t think straight. I lie in bed at night unable to sleep because all I want to do is wrap myself up in you and you can’t apparently be in the same room with me without an audience.”  
  
“But, that night…”  
  
Jensen looked up at Jared and there was so much more than just confusion there, pain and guilt and things too deep for him to understand just yet. He reached out with his hand though, cupping Jensen’s face. “What night, Jensen? What did I do that made you think I wanted anything from you except you?”  
  
“Our wedding night. They told me what to expect and what it meant.”  
  
“So you did know,” Jared felt his heart drop. Thinking for the last week that Jensen may have willingly insulted him was nothing to the pain of hearing it from him.  
  
“Yes. I never thought you would love me more than her, but after they explained it and you never came to me, I understood what it all meant.”  
  
“Wait. Jensen, I did come to you. After I went to Danneel I came to you.”  
  
“I know, and just like they said, you came late to remind me of my place in your life and to let me know that it was only your needs that were to be considered in our marriage.”  
  
Jared sat up in alarm because it wasn’t anything at all like that. “Jensen, that’s not what I did.”  
  
“Are you saying there was some other way to interpret you staying in your wife’s bed on our wedding night?”  
  
Jared closed his eyes. “My sister was supposed to explain this all to you since I couldn’t see you. It is our tradition, on the wedding night, to go to our first spouse to honor the bond between us and then to go to our new spouse to seal the new bond. The length of the coupling is supposed to signify the strength of the bond. Danneel would never have let me out of the room much before dawn, on principle alone but she was beside herself with envy that I would be with you that night. We made love early into the morning but when I came to you, prepared to show you the same devotion, you were sleeping.”  
  
“And you tried to wake me.”  
  
“Of course. I didn’t think you meant to insult me, but you were asleep and refused to wake and then you were gone the next morning – every morning – since then before I woke.”  
  
“I never meant to insult you. I don’t know how you think I did.”  
  
“If you knew our traditions, then you knew I was coming late and being asleep as you were says that you had no intention of letting me into your life, that you would keep your own bed and I was not welcome there.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes widened as he sat up. He shook his head after a moment and let out a deep breath. “Tell me why you married me Jared. Tell me what you want from me.”  
  
Jared had no idea how everything was so damn screwy but he felt like they were talking again and that was something. He reached forward to run his fingers across Jensen’s cheek and his husband didn’t pull away from them. “I want to love you Jensen. That’s all.”  
  
“It’s all I want from you Jared.”  
  
He didn’t see it coming until Jensen’s hand was already pulling him closer and then Jensen was kissing him, hard and desperate and Jared felt the same need. His head was dizzy with the taste of Jensen on his tongue and he wanted to stay that way forever.  
  
“Not like this,” Jared mumbled as he tried to pull away. Jensen was chasing after him though, swinging one leg over top of Jared’s to straddle him on their bedrolls.  
  
“Yes, like this. Now, Jared. I’m too damn tired of waiting. You think you were the only one lying there awake this week?”  
  
When Jensen’s tongue pushed into his mouth all Jared could do was open up and moan into it. Jensen was rubbing against Jared in all the best ways and he wanted nothing better than to pin his husband beneath him and finally take what was his. “Jensen,” he whispered against his lips.  
  
Jensen shivered as Jared’s hands moved over his back and then Jared couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t want to stop himself and Jensen was making the movements that made him think of anything but stopping. He grabbed Jensen and flipped him over, putting his husband on his back. Jensen looked up, wide eyed but there was heat in his eyes and Jared realized that Jensen seemed to enjoy that. “You like that, Jensen? Knowing your husband can pin you wherever he wants you?”  
  
“Come on Jared, stop talking about it and do it already.”  
  
Jared leaned in then, kissing Jensen lightly before biting at his bottom lip. Jared followed the bite by another kiss before working his way down Jensen’s neck to lavish attention on his nipples. Jensen was writhing beneath him and Jared could spend a night doing just that but he needed more. He needed to know his husband in every way.  
  
He worked his way lower, pressing kisses into Jensen’s tight abdomen. His curves were entirely different than Danneel’s and he couldn’t help the flash of imagination that made him think of Jensen and Danneel on the bed together as Jared catalogued all the glorious differences in their bodies. He buried his forehead in Jensen’s stomach and moaned into his skin.  
  
“Thinking of me or her?” Jensen asked, though there was only heat in his voice as he asked.  
  
“The two of you together in my bed,” Jared answered honestly. Jensen’s hand was suddenly in Jared’s hair, finger twining through the strands. “I’ll know your body so well by then, can’t wait to teach her all the things that will drive you crazy.”  
  
“You drive me crazy,” Jensen answered.  
  
Jared laughed as he kissed his way down to Jensen’s waist band. He pushed Jensen’s pants out of his way quickly, and then decided to get rid of his own to save time later. He pushed Jensen’s legs up and his husband did as he was asked, moaning as Jared nosed his way around Jensen’s cock to rub against the hair at the base. Fingers pulled his hair hard, as if Jensen couldn’t control himself anymore and Jared loved the idea of making his husband crazy like that. He couldn’t wait any longer though and he was licking around the weeping head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen called out his name and Jared swallowed as he began working up and down Jensen’s length. At the same time, he pressed two fingers past his husband’s lips. Jensen sucked them down without a word and Jared knew he needed to finish this quick before his husband had him coming before he got inside him.  
  
His fingers were good and wet when he pulled them from Jensen’s lips and then he was circling his hole, pressing in with one just slightly.  
  
“Jared?”  
  
Jared pulled off Jensen’s cock then and moved them until they were both on their sides. Jared was spooned up behind Jensen but he demanded a kiss from Jensen as he pressed his finger into Jensen’s tight heat. “Jensen,” he moaned into his mouth. Jensen’s body opened around his finger then and he was able to push in to the knuckle. He pulled back and Jensen was pushing back into it already. He really was going to be the death of Jared. “Trust me husband,” he said softly, knowing he needed to help Jensen loosen up more. “Lay on your stomach for me.”  
  
Jensen didn’t hesitate and Jared was humbled by the trust after everything had been so screwed up with them. He took his time, starting at the nape of Jensen’s neck and made his way down his spine, kissing and nipping. Jensen was pushing into his touch, be it hands or lips, and when he reached the point where Jensen’s spine gave way to the cleft, Jensen was moaning as Jared’s tongue teased across the line.  
  
“Jared, please,” he begged.  
  
Jared settled into the space between Jensen’s legs and pushed up on his elbows, leaving his hands free to hold Jensen’s body open. Jared blew across the tight muscles and then Jared was leaning in, licking across Jensen’s hole. Jensen moaned into the touch and Jared began circling his entrance until Jensen was pushing back into him, begging. When he pressed the tip of his tongue into Jensen’s body, his husband shouted his name. Jared licked his way into Jensen then, opening him up slowly with his tongue before working a finger into his body.  
  
By the time he was thrusting three fingers into Jensen, his husband was demanding more, cursing Jared until he pulled his fingers free and he flipped Jensen onto his back “Might hurt this way Jensen, but I need to see you, need to look into your eyes when I’m inside you,” Jared admitted.  
  
Jensen just grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him greedily. Jared let Jensen take control of the kiss as he lined himself up and pushed into Jensen’s body for the first time. No matter how carefully he’d prepared his husband, Jensen’s body was still tight around his cock and Jared had to stop and catch his breath before he lost all control.  
  
Jensen’s eyes were blown black with lust, a thin strip of green was all that was left and Jared couldn’t look away.  
  
“I see you,” Jensen whispered softly as his hand cupped Jared’s face.  
  
Jared felt it too, the connection to his husband and he dropped his forehead down to rest on Jensen’s as he began to move inside him. Jensen moaned and Jared began to thrust harder. Jensen’s hips moved with him, giving and taking and Jared couldn’t think of anything better than the tight heat of Jensen’s body and the look in his eyes as they worked together to find completion.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen whispered into the air between them, “Going to be a good husband for you,” he promised.  
  
“Take care of you,” Jared made his own promise. “Never make you question what you mean to me again.”  
  
He wasn’t going to last much longer and he knew it. He shifted his body to thrust up and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s body and he slid in that much further, hitting Jensen’s prostate. His husband arched up under him and Jared continued to thrust into that spot until Jensen was coming between them, covering their stomachs in his seed. His body tightened up around Jared and his hips stuttered as he thrust his way through his own orgasm.  
  
He rested there for a few minutes until his arms were too shaky to hold him up any longer. His shoulder began to protest the abuse after its earlier bruising and Jared pulled out of Jensen’s body and settled beside his husband. Jensen pushed him onto his back and buried himself in Jared’s neck.  
  
“Think I like this better than lying behind you each night,” Jared admitted.  
  
Jensen let out a small huff. “Much better.”  
  
They were silent for a few minutes before Jared looked down, tipping Jensen’s face up to look him in the eye. “Meant it. I’m gonna take good care of you Jensen.”  
  
“I know. I’m gonna take care of you too.” He smiled then. “We have a wife that might strangle us both if we didn’t.”  
  
Jared let back his head and laughed at that. A few minutes later they were both asleep, wrapped around one another, oblivious to the world around them.  
  
**  
  
They made it back to the castle without any further trouble. It was late afternoon before Jared and Jensen passed the outer walls and Danneel was waiting for them in the courtyard before the castle. Jared watched as Danneel threw herself at Jensen, hands roaming his body to see that he wasn’t injured. He was grateful that whatever misunderstanding had come between himself and Jensen hadn’t extended to Danneel. Jensen seemed as taken with her now as he had on their first meeting.  
  
“And do I get no greeting, My Queen?” Jared teased when he saw the majority of her concern falling away.  
  
Danneel came to him them, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding tight. Jared was surprised when Jensen came up behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of her head as he let Jared pull him close as well. Danneel let out a happy sigh, caught between the two men and Jensen looked up at Jared with a real smile. And then a smirk.  
  
“But perhaps we better get inside. Jared was injured when he came to my rescue.”  
  
Danneel was in a flurry of movement then, pulling them both behind her until the healer could come look at him. It was nothing more than bruising – which Jensen knew damn well – but Danneel wouldn’t let up on it. Once the healer was gone though, his wife began looking distractedly out the windows.  
  
“Where are they, Jared?” She asked softly.  
  
“He’ll come home to you, love,” Jared assured her. “And once they do, we need to find out what happened. They came for Jensen specifically.” Jared led Danneel over to the table in their sitting room and Jensen followed with them. “They knew he was going to be there and they knew who would be with him.”  
  
“No,” Danneel gasped at the words. “No one here would betray us like that.”  
  
Jensen looked down but Jared knew him well enough – now that he didn’t doubt them - to know something was going on in his mind. “Jensen?”  
  
“There are a lot of nobles that don’t like that you married a foreigner. Even if you discount your own court, there are plenty of people who feel like our marriage gives you too strong a hold on Pelagia and they believe you’re trying to gain the Pelagian throne through marriage instead of conquest.”  
  
Jared took a deep breath as he leaned his head back. “No matter how hard I fight my father’s image, it still comes back to that, doesn’t it?”  
  
Jensen let out a small laugh and Jared opened his eyes to look at him. “You were his right hand, the man to be feared because you were his sword arm. They have a reason to fear you, no matter what your intentions were at the time.”  
  
“You blame him for those choices?” Danneel asked, coming to stand behind Jared.  
  
“No, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to face those consequences. Even in Pelagia where King Gerald never openly went to war, we were wary of him. My father took no fewer precautions when you came to meet with him than he did for your father. He was just far more subtle about it. You earned his trust in time, but not all people are so open minded.”  
  
“So what do we do now?”  
  
Jensen smiled. “We eat. And perhaps we sleep a little. And we wait for Murray and the others to come back with word. Then we’ll find out who was behind it.” Jensen stood up, moving to kneel before Jared’s feet, his hands on Jared’s thighs and Jared leaned forward, stroking a hand through Jensen’s hair. “And we celebrate what we have, while we can.”  
  
His wife pressed a kiss into his neck from behind and with Jensen looking up at him from the floor, and he knew then that he would be able to stand up to whatever came his way. With his husband and wife behind him, he could handle anything.

 

 

  
  
Scouts made their way to the furthest reaches of Jared’s lands, of his protectorates and the outlying areas that weren’t part of the Six Lakes Realm or the outer nations either. He wanted to know who was to blame for Jensen’s abduction but until he had proof he couldn’t take action. He needed to know more but in the meantime, he had a kingdom to run and a court to set straight.  
  
With the lack of a formal presentation of the Prince Consort, rumors were flying through the court that Jared had no intention of consummating his relationship with the young prince and that he had made the match simply to gain King Alan’s trust.  
  
Some kings put off the formal presentation for many reasons, but Jared had just being waiting for the actual consummation. Now that he and Jensen were truly together, he had no need to wait longer. The presentation would set some people at ease and those it didn’t, well Jared really wanted to know who was opposed to his marriage because they would make it to the top of his suspect list for Jensen’s abductors.  
  
The presentation of his spouses, the formal presentation of the Kandili Triune was a monumental day for the King of Kandilihar. By taking Danneel and Jensen to this presentation he pledged their word as his own, that they ruled not in his name, but that their word was in and of itself the same as his own. By being at his side, Danneel and Jensen both pledged to rule Kandilihar with the same love and passion that Jared had for his people, to honor both his words and intent and to stand beside him should all else fall.  
  
Jared sat in his room, trying to still his racing heart. He had looked long and hard to find two people who would complement not just his life, but his kingdom and he’d never thought to actually find it. His father’s triune had been political and his personal life unstable as a result and it wasn’t something Jared had ever wanted for himself.  
  
The door opened without warning and he knew it was Danneel even without looking up. This room has been the room they shared before Jensen had come into their lives, and would one day be their room again, once Danneel carried his child. Jensen still took this room as Jared’s private sanctuary and always knocked.  
  
Jared was pleased to look up and see Jensen standing behind their wife though. They were both stunning, dressed in newly fashioned clothes for the occasion. Their clothes were white, embroidered with thread and trimmed with green of Kandilihar, though the tailor had crafted enough blue in Jensen’s clothes to represent the island kingdom of Pelagia. Their crowns waited with Jared’s in the outer room of the courts where they would make the presentation to the court before being shown to the crowd of people who had gathered outside the castle gates.  
  
He stood, reaching for Jensen first. His husband was smiling warmly at him and Jared still marveled at the change the last week had brought them. Whereas Jensen had been quiet and unassuming in the court before the abduction, the man who sat with them now laughed frequently, spoke openly, and was letting his intelligence and charm win over the Kandili people.  
  
Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s, still awed a little at the way his Prince Consort opened to him. He let Jensen deepen the kiss, would let Jensen do just about anything if he really wanted it, but Danneel’s laughter pulled Jensen back. He bit at Jared’s bottom lip as he pulled back, smiling at Jared as he did.  
  
“I may know of a place or two to bury your wife’s body to keep her from interrupting us,” Jensen teased.  
  
Danneel wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist as she inserted herself between the two men. She reached up and kissed Jared softly, in contrast to the fiery kisses that she normally gave. “I don’t remember you calling me an intrusion last night.”  
  
Last night had, in fact, pushed all the bounds of what was proprietary for a triune without an heir, but when Danneel had silently slipped into the room, settling on the floor at the head of the bed to watch her husbands Jared hadn’t been able to tell her to leave. And by the stars, Jensen had emboldened her by saying, “He said one day he would teach you how to use my body. Perhaps you have a few things to teach me as well?” Danneel had risen to the occasion though she used only her voice to direct their husband. Jared still wasn’t sure he hadn’t dreamed the night, except for the smirk that passed between his wife and husband.  
  
“You will be the death of me,” Jared said softly, fondly. Neither disagreed and he laughed. “Until then, I have something for you.”  
  
He had the two boxes on his bed, waiting for his Consorts and he turned to show them. Danneel and Jensen both sat on the bed, the boxes between them. Jensen seemed content to watch Danneel and she didn’t hesitate to open her box. She stared for a moment, and then her fingers were running over the jade and sea glass necklace Jared had bought for her at the Pelagian market. “Jared, these are beautiful.”  
  
“When I saw them at the market I knew I had to have them for you. Pelagian artistry with Pelagian sea glass set with uncut jade of Kandilihar. I could not refuse.”  
  
She motioned Jared over and he put the necklace on her. She took the bracelet and earrings to the mirror and arranged them properly before smiling over at Jared. “I could not have found something more perfect for today.”  
  
“I may have shown the set to the seamstress to be sure you could wear it today,” he admitted. Danneel came back to him then though, kissing him lightly before settling back on the bed. She looked at Jensen who had yet to open his box, though his fingers brushed the lid softly as he continued to stare at it.  
  
“Jensen?” she called his name lightly.  
  
Jensen shivered slightly and Jared wondered if he’d screwed this up somehow, but then Jensen was looking up at him. “Did you know then?”  
  
He nodded slightly, ignoring Danneel’s curious glance. “All it took was that morning to know where my heart was. When you took me to this vendor I knew I had to have the set for Danneel, but I also knew that if I had my heart’s desire, that I needed a set for you as well. I asked Alan for permission to court you that night and sent for Danneel after dinner.”  
  
Jensen opened the box then. He pulled out the necklace, braided leather with the same jade and sea glass that adorned Danneel’s. Before Jensen could say anything, Danneel had the necklace in hand and was placing it around his neck. The wrist guards weren’t practical with the day’s events but Jared already knew that he would be seeing them on his husband frequently, as he would the jade and sea glass hair piece that Danneel had left in her box.  
  
“I didn’t understand then, how you could love your wife as you so obviously did and yet look for something else,” Jensen admitted.  
  
Danneel smiled. “Love does not negate love,” she said softly. “From love, all things grow. Our husband is a man among many and it is us who make him strong. Someday soon, I will bear his heirs as I will bear yours, and we will raise them as brothers and sisters and they too will learn this lesson. It was the way of our ancestors, under the rule of a single man who claimed no title as he ruled no country but who ruled the crowns with that same belief. From love, all things grow and we will make the Six Lakes Realm strong again through that belief.”  
  
Jared could see the way Jensen fell to her words, to her belief. It was something he and Danneel had always shared, the belief that someday the Kingdom of Crowns would return and that they needed to do everything in their power to bring about peace for their people.  
  
For years, Jared had kept the hope alive with nothing more than stubborn pride. When Danneel had become his queen she had helped him make his hopes come to life. Now, with Jensen at his side, he believed anything was possible.  
  
The Kandilihar Triune was ready to take its place in Six Lakes Realm history and Jared knew, watching his Queen and Prince Consort as they prepared for their presentation to the court, that history would take notice.  
  
Their fairytale was just beginning after all.

 


End file.
